Missing Pieces, Finding Memories
by ItsGriffs
Summary: She never had a home, as far as she could remember at least. But she couldn't remember anything since the day she woke up other than her name, age, sword, pain. She's just lucky that a certain someone came by when he did. Now shes ready to complete his only request. She had to do it for the man that saved her. She only hopes to remember herself along the way. I DO NOT OWN HXH
1. Prologue

A/N

Thank you all for clicking this story. I just want to let you know while this is my first story I've ever tried to make public and one that randomly wouldn't leave my head. Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading.

Prologue

The Cold Beginning

~Kana's view~

I never had a home, at least not one that I could remember. Then again before the age of 11 all I can remember was darkness and constant pain, it felt like I was being tortured by electricity and fire when in all actuality , there was nothing but darkness. When I came to I only knew a few things, my name, my age, my sword, and that I was dying. The thing I didn't understand was... _how?_ I had no visible cuts or bruises, nor could I feel any, it didn't even hurt. It just felt like my life was draining, and the only thing that scared me was I didn't understand why. All I could do was lay there and hope the end would hurry, but the next thing I heard were footsteps.

~Everyone's view~

He was following the strange aura he felt of in the middle of the woods. He had taken the time to stop and get food when he noticed it. While it didn't feel all that hostile it was strong, So naturally he had to check it out. When he got there he saw the body of a young girl about his sons age. She had short black hair that nearly covered her eyes, black clothes that looked loose for fighting in, and a black sword nearly her height. He also noticed one other thing. She was losing her life energy, and fast.

~Kana's view~

The man stopped above me. He seemed to notice what was happening to me because his eyes were wide with shock. He quickly dropped his bag and kneeled down next to me. "Can you hear me?' he asked. I was nervous of this new person but I was in no position to be picky about who might help me. So I just nodded my head."Oh good, but your quickly running out of nen. Can you control it?" I looked at him confused.

"What's nen and how would I know how to control it?"I asked weakly.

"How can u have all this aura and not feel it"

"I feel... something, its leaving me but I don't know what it is."

"Well here, Imagine your life energy flowing around you, coming out of your body then flowing all around your body in a perfect outline."As I did what he told me I felt this warm mucus like substance all around me, my hands, my feet, my face, it was all around me. I noticed one other major difference. I no longer felt like I was dying. I sat up."What did u do" I asked.

"I did nothing what happened was you controlling your aura and saving yourself from death."

"You seem to know about this " _nen"_ , can you teach me about it?"He looked at me like he was screaming _no you stupid girl, I have things to do, but_ After a few seconds of staring he let out a long sigh.

"Yeah. Sure Kid. Im Ging Freecss"

"Kana"

"Alright kid, go get some sleep."He didn't have to tell me again. I went to lie down and asleep before my eyes closed.

After I awoke the next day he started teaching me and he taught me all the basics of nen. There were the basic nen skills. They went as such: Ten, keeping the flow of my aura around me so it doesn't leak away. Zetsu, stopping my aura around me all together, normally used for stealth... My favorite. Ren, I can produce more aura around me by using my ten to make it stronger. and Hatsu, basically it's my special ability with nen.

After learning that, I had to learn what category my nen fell under once again there were many of these. After learning them I did the nen test. By channeling my aura into a glass of water with a leaf on it we would figure out what I am, If the water were to over flow then I would be an enhancer. if the taste would change then a transmuter, but my glass disappeared. This meant I had special skills that didn't fall under the normal categories. I am a specialist.

After we figured that out, he started training me, Running and strength training. But to his astonishment I was already very strong. I didn't remember being like this at all but I could lift boulders and other heavy things with ease. When he made me run I never seemed to run out of stamina and my footsteps were quiet as could be. I couldn't even hear them. After he gave up trying to train my body he started to train me in my nen. and he was surprised once again that I already was able to use all the basic techniques but there was one thing he was curious about.

"Why don't you ever put down that sword?" I shrugged, guess I'm not much of a talker. "Ok then, why is it that your aura always covers your sword too?"This time I stopped looking at my sword to look up at him.

"My aura is around my sword too? I guess I've always felt that it was a part of me, but I don't remember anything past yesterday anyways."His eyes grew wide at that.

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING?!"I jumped up and looked at him after his little scream, my Sword ready and heart beating out of my chest. After a few seconds I regained composure and shook my head.

"I woke up here yesterday losing all my aura till you came by, I don't remember my past or really anything but my first name, my age, and the fact that my sword has always been with me."He sat there for a second thinking over what I said.

"You don't remember this place or anything?" I shook my head."Hmm, and you have no idea how u were leaking your aura?" I shook my head again. "Then maybe you were teleported by some strange nen, jump starting your nen, but I have no clue why you lost your memories."

After that we started looking at my Hatsu."While normally specialists have only one Hatsu I think you might be different. Based on your water test i would assume you can teleport things and that I sometimes see odd things in your nen I would assume u can create things as well." Now that sounded cool.

"What can I create?"

"I don't know, Why not try?" I nodded at him and looked away into a spot in the forest currently unoccupied by anything other than air and grass and focused. I don't know what I expected but what I got was a floating blue circle with some sort of writing in it. But it wasn't just over where I was focusing but all around me there were different circles in different sizes creating a box around me, well almost a box. But the weirdest part was when I wanted to go touch the floating one I instantly teleported to it instead. I slowly tried to figure out how I could use these and started to slowly descend with my circles until I was once again on the ground.

"Wow, those seem useful. Now I only wonder what else they can do, here come back over here and let me try something."I turned around and walked back to Ging. "Now put up one of those blue circles in between us." Once again I did as he said. I set up a single blue circle in between us when. _**WHACK!**_ I jumped back in surprise. This man had just punched my circle and... it stopped it. "Ok now once again with nen" _**WHACK!**_ My circle took the hit and I got a little woozy from trying to keep it up. Upon taking the hit my circle got brighter and shattered to the ground. One thing I know for sure was this man was strong. The proof was in the wind, it felt like a jet had just flown by me at max speed and also the ground around him was now just a crater barren and empty of life. He just looked at me and grinned. I shuddered. _Was that even his full power?_

"That's some ability you have there, It seems that the circles are breakable under enough pressure but even then they still block and absorb all damage thrown into them, interesting. I believe you can come up with some interesting uses with those that don't just involve defense."

"Like what?"

"That's for you to figure out, I've helped you enough."

The next day we were together and the last he told me a few things before leaving "Your special, you should already know that. You have more starting aura than most anyone I know, but that does not mean that you are the strongest. I'm going to be leaving today and nothing's going to stop me. I have things that I must do and I'm already three days behind, But as your teacher I have one task for you. Come find me again. It won't be easy but if you do I will tell you more about that sword of yours. I've seen it before somewhere, as to how you have it, I have a guess for that as well. Train and take your hunter test, you will be able to take it next year and my son will be there. He will also be looking for me. I wish you luck. See ya later... Kana"

Then he left, just like that. So I started to train for a year. Waiting for the time to find him again. I must know more about this sword, the sword that's bound to me, the sword that's a part of me, the one sword I can never leave behind. The sword that is kana.

 **A/N**

Thank you all for reading my story, I'm not sure if I'm going to keep updating this story but depending on how I feel and the reactions I get from it I might just start updating it, I've had many different ideas on it but I'm not sure which path I would take on the story though. I guess it will happen if it does. But anyways please rate the story for me and leave a comment on what you think, and I'm sorry for any misspellings or if the story just didn't feel right to you. Please let me know if there's anything I can do better and let me know if I should continue this story. Thanks all

 **UPDATE**

It was sad when I reread this again at how many times I messed up on this. Im sorry to all who read this and wanted to cry at all the times I used u and ur instead of you and your. Im not the best writer but It got to me so I had to fix it especially since I specifically tried to not make that mistake. That and in this update to this I changed a few things, nothing huge but minor detail added where there was none in some places and made her Hatsu not unbreakable. If your still wondering why she's still so strong and think that its stupid then I will say her powers will be somewhat explained soon enough. I still don't know when or how long chapters will be so I cant really explain when it will be revealed but I do have a plan for her.

My biggest problem is trying to figure out how she reacts to the other characters so far but I do want to give this story a shot so I'm going for it even if it turns out to be crap and embarrassing.

Anyways, I love you all and thank you for reading

 **9/9/2015**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N

I will admit this feels a lot like a second prologue but i decided to upload it after I ended up liking it a bit. Overall I decided to extend this a bit but just because it was one of those things I couldn't get out of my head. Tell me how it is and what I can do better. Thanks

New People

A black haired girl, almost the age of 12, jolted from her sleep. The dreams still plagued her but not only in her sleep. She didn't like dreams, they were wasted time she could've spent training. However each dream was similar but not at the same time. She could always remember them like she was awake. Every time she would look at her surroundings and they were always the same. Dark hallways with dark faces of people she couldn't recognize. but among them there was always an older kid with white hair and she was always chasing him around the dark halls. She could never catch him, but he always seemed within reach. Every time she got close he would disappear and she would wake up.

The weird part of these dreams were that they would come randomly forcing her to sleep on the spot. This however is a huge disadvantage, especially if she was in the process of stealing from someone's home. It's not like she needed to steal to survive, she just felt like she HAD to. She didn't understand it, but she felt like there was some crime she had to do, that she was trained to do. So based off her stealthy nature she assumed it was stealing, and she was quite good at it, that was if she didn't fall asleep in the middle of someone's house. Which is why she realized something odd when she woke up.

~Kana's view~

"Why am I in a bed?" I mumbled to myself. I took a look around the room. _nothing much here kind of plain, but why am I here?_ Then it hit me. _I fell asleep stealing from this house, Greeeaaaat. I'll just teleport and get o-_

"AUNT MITO, SHES AWAKE!" Now that got me up. I hated loud noises. I was instantly in a battle stance with my sword at the ready. I glared at this boy for screaming _._ I was just about to cut the boys head off until I noticed something. He looks an awful lot like Ging. He was just staring at me with the most innocent smile. _Does he not know what I was about to do or does he simply not care? Either way that smile was way too happy for me._

"Hello. What's your name?" He asked

"..." I just continued to glare at him for giving me the rude awakening. As I continued to stare, I got a better look at him. Spiky black hair, big eyes green shirt and shorts, that's when I realized another thing, I've seen this kid before. After I came to in the forest I've seen this boy many times, he's always exploring the forest but he's never seen me. I always make sure I'm never seen. That is unless I fall asleep.

"I'm Gon" He said. At this time a woman walked in with a mouth watering plate full of bacon, eggs and potatoes all piled up into a single delicious looking mountain. She had hair close to orange, hazel eyes and wore a red shirt with a white skirt. And she was much more pleasant.

"Hello, can you tell me your name?" Her voice was pleasant but the boys screaming put me on guard, I wasn't much of a talker anyways. Instead I just looked at her in a battle ready stance, on the bed, their bed. Ok maybe if they wanted to hurt me they would've done it already. Like when I was asleep. I relaxed a bit and lowered my sword. "Why did you come here?"

It took me a second to decide to speak "Am I a prisoner?"

She gave me a confused look. "Why would you be a prisoner?"she asked.

"What else would a thief be?" I asked.

"Thief? But I didn't notice anything even out of place." I felt myself relax further and she handed the plate of food to me. I had no idea I was so hungry."What were you planning to take?"

"I don't know, I had no goal really."I sniffed the food to check for poisons. Nope no poison but it did smell amazing so I started to eat.

"Are you homeless?" the boy asked

I swallowed my food. "I guess, but I don't remember ever having a home so what's it matter?" The woman gave me a look of pity, that I didn't like. I narrowed my eyes at her "Don't pity me, I can take care of myself."

"I can tell that by your sword and the way you hold yourself" They watched me eat in silence for the next few minutes, still smiling. _Why on earth are they both so happy?_ Then the sun on my back made me realize something, why was it morning? I never wake up in the mornings.

"So how long was I out?"

"A full day or so." Damn that dream lasted a while "Is there something wrong? Something we can help with?"I looked back up at her wondering why these people cared about me. I just admitted to breaking into their house and trying to steal. I even got caught red handed.

"Why help a thief especially if they don't need it?"I aksed

The boy grinned at me."Its because your nice"

"I'm dangerous. In fact if you didn't look like someone I know I would've cut your head off"

"But you didn't" Then he paused "Who do I look like?"

"The man who saved me from myself"

The boy looked back exited "You know my dad?"

"If his name was Ging then yes." At this he really smiled(I was surprised to see it get even bigger) And the woman gave me a look telling me to shut up.

"How did he save you?"

"He taught me how to control myself."I replied quickly getting annoyed, why I was talking to people anyways? "Anyways, I need to go" I decided not to teleport and scare them, so I walked out instead. We went downstairs and I thanked them for their hospitality. Though I was still pretty damn confused as to why they would not only let a thief stay in their house but treat them as a guest.

"Wow" The boy exclaimed "I can't even hear you walk, and I have good hearing."

"I've been like this since I can remember" I mindlessly said. We were outside now and I started to walk off. That was until I heard another loud yell from behind me.

"YOU NEVER TOLD US YOUR NAME!" I winced as I turned and looked at them again. _Couldn't he tell that the screaming was way too loud?_ My eye twitched. Being a good distance away from them I would understand the need to yell, but he said he had good hearing and that was just way too loud.

"Stop screaming, it gets on my nerves" I said in an annoyed tone, He seemed to hear me. "Ill tell you my name some other time. We will meet again in a month or so anyways" I've got to admit I'm not looking forward to meeting this super happy boy again, he was so happy it was annoying. But with that, I let myself disappear.

A/N

I still can't decide on where I'm going to start, which sucks since I have so many ideas. But im not sure if I'm going to put her with Gon on the ship and start from there or just start her at the exam with a short explanation of how she got there. either way Kana is going to get there. Thanks for reading this again even if its shitty. Please leave a review of what you think and what I could be doing better to further my writing. THANKS!


	3. Chapter 2

**The Pre Exam**

 _ **~Kana's view~**_

Its been a year since I first awoke on that forest floor. I was lost and had no idea where I was. That being said, my living has been quite comfortable. The first thing I did was find some shelter. My home is a cave I found right underneath a waterfall. This held many advantages for me. The entrance was hidden behind the waterfall, I didn't have to travel for fresh water, and the crashing of the water helped me meditate and sleep easier. Of course I had to evict the old tenants though. A foxbear and her baby. I didn't kill them but definitely pissed the two off and scared them into running away.

Since I had a place to stay I had to make it cozy to live in. I got a couch, bed, a few rugs for the cold rock floor, and few new changes of clothes. As to how I got them well... let's just say that these were friendly donations from my new neighbors(even though none of them know about my home((cave)) anyways).

Eh let's face it, I'm a thief. (being able to teleport things with me makes being a thief that much easier too.)

I'm not sure if it's the stealing that I'm into or the fact that I have to be stealthy to complete the job. Eh doesn't really matter I guess, I enjoy it either way.

I guess it was the training that I did the most though. Strength and nen, both were fun but nen was way more of a challenge. With all of the nen skills, I found Ren the hardest. Even though its actually kind of difficult, I can still use it well enough. I found Zetsu to be the easiest(probably due to my love for sneakiness). But I always found myself practicing my Hatsu the most. I had so many ideas for uses of my circles I forgot half of them. Then the rest while trying to get some to work. Overall, I did manage to get a few new tricks with them though, one being that I can track where my circles are easily. The other that I can apply a circle to something or someone and have them not even feel it in their skin. These two skills together makes it easy to follow or track people or prey, that is so long as I don't have one somewhere else. I can never tell which is which(found that out by sticking a circle to two different squirrels and tried to find the one I shaved). I also have one or two more tricks up my sleeve, these however are unreliable since I had no way to test them.

Early into my stay there I noticed something with my sword. While I knew from the start that my sword is a part of me, an extension of myself such as an arm or a leg, but I never knew why. That is until I used Zetsu once to conceal my presence completely. When I did, my sword vanished as well. The same thing goes for when I use ten or anything really. If I mean to focus it on all of me, it affects my sword as well. This is kind of a disadvantage when it comes to being sneaky and using my sword at the same time. If someone can detect nen then they will notice my weapon unless I also use Zetsu on it as well. Also since I noticed my sword was somewhat like pure nen that doesn't take any aura from me to have out, I thought it might have a sheath as well. I was correct. It was surprisingly easy to use since as long as wasn't using Zetsu and didn't want to carry my sword in my hand the whole time it would kind of just... appear on my hip.

Anyways, I learned the island I was on is called Whale Island. As for the hunter exam, it was starting to get rolling. There was supposed to be a boat bringing hunter hopefuls to the exam sight from the island. It was supposed to be at the dock where I was standing, but I saw no such boat. I looked up to the clear blue sky. "So now what?"I sighed.

"That's easy girl" I jumped at the sudden voice behind me "Just go home. The hunter boat will be here soon, but you should think again about joining. You don't look like you can even make it to the first stage of the exam."I turned to see a big buff guy with no shirt, short black hair, and torn shorts looking down to me.

"And what makes you think you would have a better shot than me?"I asked glaring at him.

"I mean, just look at you. You're a little girl going to the hunter exam, you're small and breakable, and I'm not even sure you are at the age limit to join. Now run along before you hurt yourse-"I cut the large man off when I suddenly ended up behind him and with one swift chop to the neck, he was out cold.

"Annoying" I muttered. I already decided against using nen during the whole exam by sitting in a constant state of Zetsu. I wouldn't use it unless I absolutely needed it. Because of that my sword isn't on me, besides If I had used nen in that strike the man would probably be dead. I had already hit him harder than I meant to anyways. I've never been that good at pulling my punches.

As I looked down at the unconscious man I realized where I was. On a dock, in the middle of town, In broad daylight. I looked around to see a bunch of other hunter hopefuls at the start of the dock just staring at me and the seemingly dead man at my feet with wide eyes. "Hmm, not the best way to start this journey."I mumbled to myself. I looked up to the group "Don't worry. He isn't dead, just unconscious." I stated. Half the group looked relived, the other half was still scared of me. Maybe fear will get me some space. Sure enough it did

Soon enough the boat came and an old chubby sailor(who I would guess was the captain) just stared at the dock that had everyone on it. I was the first on the boat and ten feet behind me the rest followed. " _They must still be scared of me_." I thought to myself. I took a seat on some barrels next to the captain's cabin and observed my surroundings.

The unconscious man was finally awake again but getting lead around by one of his friends on the ship. There wasn't anyone who really impressed me that much at all here. I decided to retire to the crew cabins after a while of watching the deck activity. I got down there and put on my cloak just in case someone wanted revenge for my recent activity. I mean chances are that they just notice me by my height but I decided to wear my black cloak anyways.

Being one of the first down here I got dibs on one of the beds. I immediately jumped in and got as comfy as I could. My hand twitched, I didn't like not having my sword out. it made me feel like I was missing a part of myself. I laid there for a couple of minutes just staring at the roof of the cabin. I was unable to sleep even though I was exhausted. I finally gave in and summoned my sword under my blanket so no one would see it and fell into sleep immediately.

I woke up to a loud _**thud**_ sound. I sat up and slowly looked around at my surroundings. The ship was rocking really heavily and there were people on the ground groaning and complaining. My eye twitched at the smell of vomit. I could just go outside but I heard what sounded like heavy rain on the deck of the ship. " _Must be a storm"_ I thought. I got off the top bunk of the bed and put my sword into a state of Zetsu, easily making it disappear again.

I was bored all of a sudden, I was on a ship with a bunch of grown men crying like babies over a storm. Usually when I was bored I would practice my nen. That was impossible in this since I decided against using nen during the exam while others were around.

Instead I just decided to do physical exercises starting with a few hundred pushups followed by sit-ups. "386...387...388...389" Then the door opened stopping my sit-ups for a second to look at the door. The captain had come down to look at the mess of crybabies. I shrugged and continued my sit-ups. "390...391"Then the captain spoke up.

"You four, come with me" he turned and walked out the door. I stood up and looked at the other three he called. One was a blonde boy probably a three or four years older than me. The second was a tall older looking man in a business suit. The last one was a boy my age. Gon. Good thing I still had my cloak on. I didn't want to start a conversation with the overly happy boy. I followed the captain out onto the deck. Yep, this is definitely large storm. We continued to walk over to the captain's cabin. I was the first one in the room and leaned up against the wall. Once the rest filed in he turned to speak.

"So what are your names?"

"I'm Gon" He shouted excitedly.

"Leorio" The tall old guy said,

"Kurapika" The blonde boy replied.

"Kana" I said in a monotone voice.

"Ok, now why do you all want to become hunters?"The captain asked

"I'm here to find my dad" Gon said with his never ending smile. "He's also a hunter"

I figured that this was already part of the hunter exam so I answered. "I'm here to remember."I said. The captain raised his eyebrows at me but I guess it was a good enough answer since he turned to look at Kurapika expectantly.

"I don't want to tell you, its private. I'm sorry." Kurapika said.

"Same." Huffed Leorio.

"Then I guess you both fail." The captain said with a smirk."After all I am a pre examiner. we can't have too many people in the test grounds now can we."

Kurapika sighed audibly. "Fine, I am the only survivor of the kurta clan. They were wiped out completely by a group of bandits. I want to become a blacklist hunter and bring them In."

"Hmm" The captain nodded at his response. He then turned to the older man. "And what about you"

"Me? I'll put it simply. MONEY!"He yelled excitedly. I jumped, I still hate loud noises."MONEY CAN BUY YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT, YOU CAN..."I put my hands over my ears and tuned him out. Just another annoying person who yells about everything. Once I noticed the yelling stopped I uncovered my ears just to hear the kurta and business man arguing.

"Come outside. There I'll finish off the dirty kurta bloodline."Leorio said quietly.

Kurapika's eyes flashed for a second then he yelled."YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"I couldn't blame him really, what Leorio said was rude. BUT WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO YELL?!

"No."Leorio mumbled and walked outside. I followed the blonde outside into the rain. I wasn't about to miss this fight.

Sadly enough there was no fight. The two looked at each other, said a few words, got into a fighting stance, and got interrupted by one of the crewman flying past them and over the side of the boat. They both rushed to the side and missed grabbing the man. Then Gon flew over the edge of the boat and grabbed the crewman's arm while Kurapika and Leorio grabbed his ankles.

They pulled him up and exchanged a few words Gon still smiling annoyingly. Then they became friends and apologized to each other. I rolled my eyes. There was way too much cheese here.

Eventually the storm cleared and not long after that we made it back to land. I grabbed my bag and started walking away when I overheard the captain telling Gon a tip. To go to the lone cedar tree. I looked up and saw it pretty far away. Might as well get a head start. I started running along the path towards the tree.

After running for a few minutes I slowed to a walk. There was a town up ahead and I didn't want to run blindly into an ambush. I put up my guard and carefully walked towards town.

Inside the town it looked barren and deserted, but I could sense a lot of people hiding in the buildings. I now stood in the middle of town alone.

"Come out here. Show yourselves." I said in a cold monotone voice. I got set into a battle stance just in case. There was a rustle of clothes moving around and I heard a few whispers. Finally the people showed themselves. If you could call them that. They were all short and looked to be wearing sheets and weird masks. The only normal looking one was a short old woman who was pushed out of an alley on a big moving stage. I stayed in a battle stance, if I had to fight all of them I might be forced to use nen.

"You don't have to fight girl." the old woman stated. Then a gong rang. Ugh why does there have to be so many loud noises."LET THE SUPER AWESOME TWO ANSWER QUIZ BEGIN!" She shouted.(Seriously why does everyone have to scream?)

I sweat dropped. Not quite what I expected to happen but hey at least I don't have to use my nen yet.

"I'm going to ask a single question. You can **ONLY** answer with **ONE** or **TWO**. You will have five seconds to answer. Any answer other than one or two will immediately be considered wrong and you will be disqualified. Are you ready young one?"I nodded to the old woman.

"Your brother and your sister have been kidnapped by bandits, you can only save one. One for your brother. Two for your sister." Hmm not quite the question I expected but one that should answer none the less. "5...4...3..." I have no family so I wouldn't know what's correct. But there was only two answers... or was there. I smirked I figured it out and the old lady seemed to notice."2...1...0... Times up. Now tell my why you stayed quiet."

Just as I went to speak I heard voices behind me. I looked at the old woman and she motioned me to sit next to her on the stage. So i followed. I walked up to the stage and sat in a chair that was given set there for me and waited for the group I heard to get closer.

Once they came into view and saw the stage and everything they all sweat dropped. I couldn't help but laugh at their faces. I must've looked similar to them but I had to admit It was funny. The old woman poked my arm so. I looked up to her and she gestured to the minions holding the gong. I nodded my thanks, sighed, and covered my ears.

 _ **Gong!**_ Damn still loud. A shiver went down my spine. Why does everyone know my weakness. They all just stared at the old woman as she started to explain the rules once again.

"I'm going to ask a single question. You can **ONLY** answer with **ONE** or **TWO**. You will have five seconds to answer. Any answer other than one or two will immediately be considered wrong and you will be disqualified. Since you all are together an answer will count for all of you. Are you ready young ones?"Hehehe This old lady is mean... I like her.

"WAIT! SO IF HE ANSWERS WRONG..." Leorio pointed to Kurapika. "THEN WE ALL FAIL?!"

"I would expect you to be the one to fail us Leorio" Kurapika responded. Gon just sat there trying to take it all in. Then he noticed me

"Ah Kana, what are you doing here? Did you fail the test?" Gon asked. I just decided not to answer.

The old lady spoke up once again "I have yet to ask her. I told her to wait for everyone. She will answer after you four do." They all looked at each other. I guess she noticed the stalker too.

The man came from behind the boxes."Guess I was found. No matter, but I would like to go first."The old woman nodded and asked the question again.

"Your mother and your lover have been kidnapped by bandits. You can only save one of them. One for your mother. Two for your lover."

The other three looked shocked by the question while the stalker stepped forward with a smirk and hit the buzzer. "One." He stated.

"What makes you chose your mother over your lover?" The old woman asked.

"Easy. My mother is unique and you can't replace her. I can go find another lover." He said like it was nothing. I was kind of sickened by his response. I knew this was the wrong response already. "You may pass." She said. I was a little confused at first until I figured that If I was wrong then I would have been sent back. Forward must be the wrong way. I understood that but Leorio didn't get it at all.

"WHAT?! HE PASSES?!" he cried. She never said he was right. She just said he may pass.

"Now it's you threes turn." She said turning to the group of friends. "Your brother and your sister have been kidnapped by bandits, you can only save one. One for your brother. Two for your sister." Hmm same one as me. "5...4...3" Leorio walked over to the boxes, grabbed a stick, and started swinging it to warm up his arm I guess. Kurapika's eyes lit up, guess he got it.

"Leo-"He tried but the old lady cut him off.

"If you say anything else I will take that as your answer."She said. Leorio was getting ready to jump at the old woman with stick in hand."2...1...TIMES UP!" I summoned my sword and jumped to block Leorio's strike at the old woman. I stopped the strike and pushed him back where Kurapika caught him.

"LET ME GO! THIS OLD LADYS GONNA GET IT FOR ASKING US A QUESTION LIKE THAT." Leorio cried.

"Leorio! stop it. Calm down, Stay here, and let Kana answer her questions first." Kurapika said. So he doesn't want to spoil the question for me.

"Don't worry." I said. "I already passed it. silence is the answer Leorio."I explained. He seemed to visibly relax.

"Wait, we pass?"He asked

The old woman spoke up. "Yes all four of you pass this part of the pre exam." She turned and gestured to a building as it started to open into and underground tunnel. While everyone turned to the tunnel I used Zetsu on my sword again. "This will lead you to a cabin with a couple in it. They will guide you to the exam site."She explained. I was lucky no one noticed my sword or that they just forgot about it.

"Ahh I don't get it." Gon said. I looked at him and laughed.

"It's over you know Gon." said Kurapika. "We already passed it so don't worry about it."

"Huh? Oh I know that, but I cant make up my mind about the question. If two important people were to be taken from me and I had to make that decision... I don't know what I would do." Gon explained. I was genuinely surprised. Maybe this kid deserves more credit than I gave him.

Leorio bowed and apologized for his actions. Then I said my goodbyes to the old woman and we left together. Might as well stay with them since we all are going to the same place anyways.

We walked and within a few hours we exited the cave and came to a log cabin in the middle of the woods. I was the first to approach the building and before I could knock on the door it flew open and I got tackled to the ground by a bit yellow animal carrying a woman. As It hit me I touched his back and put a circle on it so I can track it.

"Are you alright?" Kurapika asked as he helped me up, I nodded and pointed to the man inside the house with wounds.

"I'm alright, but I don't think he is." I said in my monotone voice. Leorio rushed to the man's side and started addressing his wounds."I'm going after that thing. You take care of the man." I immediately took off into a run towards my mark. I went slow enough for Kurapika and Gon to follow me. When we caught up Gon hit the beast with his... fishing pole? Either way it seemed to work as the beast dropped the woman and Kurapika caught her. "Bring her back" I said to him.

Gon and I continued to chase the creature until I saw it switch places with one nearly identical to him. Gon continued to chase the one that was swapped in and I went for the one that my mark was on.

Since Gon and I separated I decided to use my full speed and caught up to the beast immediately and hit it in the back effectively knocking it down to the ground. I was on it in a second and just as I was about to end its life it spoke."WAIT! DONT!"It cried.

I hesitated. " _Did it just speak?"_

"Don't kill me. You pass. Without me you can't make it to the actual exam site." Whelp that's enough for me. I got off the beast and watched it stand rubbing the back of its neck where I hit it.

I didn't take my eye off it until we got back to the cabin to see Kurapika with the girl and Leorio still sitting next to the guy. Once we got back I apologized to the beast and watched Gon come back with the other one.

The man suddenly stood up and walked over to the two beasts with the woman right behind him. They looked at the four of us and the one I hit spoke up.

"You four all pass the pre exam."There was a sigh of relief coming from the others and the beast continued. "Kana, you pass for your outstanding strength and agility as well as noticing I swapped places with the other magical beast here. You also spared me so I must thank you. Also I am sorry for knocking you down when I stormed out of the house." I waved him down to say he's forgiven.

They continued to speak to the others explaining why they all passed as well. Leorio passed for watching over the man and being a good doctor. Kurapika passed for noticing the tattoos on the woman effectively giving her away as a monster as well. And Gon passed for noticing that the one he hit with his fishing pole wasn't the one he was chasing and confronted it with that argument.

We all passed and the two people changed into monsters as well. As it turned out they were all magical beasts hired for the pre exam phase. They did this every year. They all stretched their wings and each one picked one of us up and we flew to Zaban City for the start of the actual hunter exam.

I had to admit, I was actually excited to continue my journey. I wasn't about to give up and I had a feeling I was getting closer to finding out something about myself. I'm ready to breeze through this exam.

 **A/N**

Thank you all once again for reading this story. I hope it doesn't feel rushed. We are finally getting there and I'm getting kind of exited to continue this. I can't wait till this gets to the more important parts in the story line. Reviews are welcome, both good and bad. I love seeing what you guys think of this so far. The next chapter will come out soon enough and once again thank you all.


	4. Chapter 3

**Stalker Mode**

~Kana's View~

Flying with the magical beasts wasn't really that weird to me, I enjoy heights. It's just like when I sit on one of my circles to just float around. I've always loved flying though, The wind in my face, My hair(now long) flowing behind me, and the feeling of being high above the earth. It's one of the few things that make me smile. Sure enough Gon noticed and pointed it out. I wore a frown the rest of the way.

We arrived in a large city called Zaban City, or something like that. We started walking into the city and I found some places familiar. I could remember traveling through some of the alleys and even recall some shortcuts, most of them were by rooftop though. But since I recognized this place I must've been here before. I was abruptly torn from my thoughts when someone spoke up

"We're here" I looked up to see the large building the exam was supposed to take place at. I slipped the hood of my cloak back on. Even if I can beat everyone there, I would rather not be targeted by everyone for being a young girl. Our little group started to walk towards the big building when we were called.

"Err... guys?" We turned to look at our guide, the younger magical beast that was once again disguised as a human."That's not the building the hunter exam will be taking place at" He said pointing to the skyscraper."It's this over here." He then pointed to a small restaurant next to the skyscraper.

"Ah... I see. A big skyscraper would be too easy to find now wouldn't it." I explained. Our guide merely nodded and led us to the restaurant.

Once inside we looked around the restaurant. It was pretty plain, It had tan booths and walls. But man did it smell good.

After we entered, the chef came out of the kitchen and up to our guide. The chef looked at us and smiled. "Now what would you all have?"

"Four steaks cooked over a medium flame." Our guide said.

The chefs eye twinkled as he looked at us. "Hmm... alright the four of you have access to the back." I assumed it was code to say something like " _we have some hunter hopefuls here so let them in."_

We followed our guide to the back of the restaurant, and as soon as we got to the back room he let us go in first. We entered the room first. The room was We turned to look at him as he spoke up. "Here is where the hunter exam actually takes place this year, I wish you the best of luck and will be happy to guide you here next year." with that said he closed the door and left. The room gave a jerk and started to descend and a number appeared at the top of the door.

"Tch... he underestimates us even after the impression we left."I explained. "Why else would he say that?"

"I didn't like the phrasing either, however he means well."Kurapika said.

"I guess so, but I'm passing this year." I said. Gon nodded as if he was thinking the same thing.

We sat in silence while the number in the room kept counting down. As soon as it 0 we opened the door and walked into a huge crowded tunnel. I got a little intimidated at the sheer amount of people in the area. There was tension in the air.

I felt something tug at my cloak. I looked down to see a green... frog-man-thing holding something out to me. I took it from him and found that it was a white plate with the number 406 on it. Then the frog thing spoke up. "Pin this to your chest and keep it visible at all times, but don't lose it. Good luck examinee number 406."

"Aww can I get a better number?" I asked.

"No, sorry but the number is based off of order of your arrival." The frog explained. I nodded and pinned it to my cloak.

Soon enough, I decided to leave the group and start walking around to look at the competition. Everyone there was much better than the people I've seen so far, That being said I felt very little nen so I wasn't too worried.

As I was walking around inspecting the competition I saw something that shocked me for a second, I was looking at a boy about my age with white hair, just like the little kid I've always seen in my forced dreams. As soon as I came back to reality I started to walk towards him when someone walked in front of me. I went to walk around him but he just stayed in front of me. I looked up to see an extremely ugly fat guy looking down at me with a soda in his hand.

"Move out of my way." I demanded.

"You're a rookie aren't you?"He asked.

"I said move" I demanded in a cold voice with a glare that could kill. He visibly tensed and after a second he reached out and dropped a soda into my hand.

"T-take this as an apology."He said nervously. I rolled my eyes and cracked the can open, sniffed it and glared.

"Nothing says I'm sorry quite like a laxative am I right?"I said. "And nothing says thank you like murder." I added with a smirk and let a little bit of killing aura leak towards him. He turned white and ran away faster than anyone I've ever seen.

After I could no longer see him, I dropped the can and turned back to where I saw the boy. Sadly he was no longer there. I walked around the exam looking for the white haired boy for a while until there was a loud _**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**_. I jumped at the sound and turned to look at a tall skinny man standing there holding a bell. I noticed right away that he was missing something. I thought and thought about it until it hit me. " _Where is his mouth at?"_ I couldn't see any sign of it at all. It kind of freaked me out. The only thing there was a small mustache.

"Hello, my name is Satotz. Follow me, and I will lead you to the second exam." _OMG HE CAN SPEAK?! HOW?! HE DOSNT EVEN HAVE A MOUTH!"_ In my shock someone asked something about the first exam."It has already started." He said as he turned to started walking.

All at once, everyone started walking behind following the strange mouth less man. The slow walk turned into a power walk. Power walk turned into a jog. Soon enough we were all running at a decent pace. All the while I was looking for the white haired boy while avoiding the group I came here with.

I didn't dislike the group of three but I found Gon annoyingly happy and Leorio just annoying. Kurapika was quiet and nice, but he was smart and always thinking. I couldn't tell what he was thinking so I found his mind somewhat dangerous. So I just decided to stay away from them.

"HEY KID!" Sigh, yep that was definitely Leorio. I turned back to look at the source of the shout and I saw two things. The group of three I was originally with, and the white haired boy I was looking for. I decided to just watch the kid from a distance, so long as he stays with Gon I won't approach him. If I get a chance I will confront the boy alone. I also figured Ging wanted me to protect his son if he absolutely needed it, so two birds with one stone there.

I listened in on the conversation to hear the white haired boy introduce himself as Killua. The name seemed familiar, maybe he can tell me a bit about myself, or even about my dreams.

The running pace was quickened once again. We had been running for hours and yet there were still so many people. I was now following behind the group instead and there wasn't anything interesting that's happened. Exhausting run, people complaining, Leorio's dropping out. Wait what?

I slowed to a stop shortly after I ran past them and blended with the shadows to watch and stay hidden. Killua and Gon stopped in front of Leorio and were waiting for him. Leorio didn't look good, he was leaning over panting and dripping sweat. He was definitely done for. I was about to continue running when Leorio suddenly stood and ran past everyone, guess he's fine now. Gon and Killua turned and followed him.

When they were out of sight I went to run and catch up when I noticed Leorio dropped his briefcase. I thought about it for a moment and decided I might as well bring it along. I picked up the briefcase and took off full speed back to the group. It only took a few seconds to make it back.

Leorio was running shirtless next to Kurapika when I got back and the other two kids were further ahead of the group, I was going to give back his briefcase but thought against it since he would probably just struggle with it again. "Why am I even helping this old man."I grumbled to myself. I sighed and just kept running till I saw light and heard Gon and Killua talk about racing to the finish and whoever loses buys dinner.

I don't know what came over me but I felt childish and wanted to play too. So I took off full speed and was the first to the exit, behind me Gon, Killua, and Satotz finished at the same time.

"GOALLLLL!" Gon and Killua cheered in unison.

"I win" Said Gon

"what? No I won!"cried Killua.

"Satotz." Gon looked to the examiner. "Who made it first?"

Satotz laughed and looked at the boys. "Neither of you did." He said. "The winner is that girl over there." He laughed pointing at me.

"Huh?" Killua and Gon looked at me, well where I was since I quickly hid instead. They looked at each other, then Satotz, and then back to where I used to be. "Satotz, there's no one there." Gon said.

Satotz looked at where I was and shrugged. "Then I guess you both tied." he said

Meanwhile hidden behind the boys I was shushing the examiner. Why did I hide after wanting to play a game? Why did I even want to play a game? I don't remember ever wanting to play games or do anything even near my age. Maybe it was being around Gon. I decided he was contagious and to stay away from him lest I be consumed by my age.

Soon enough everyone was out of the tunnel,(everyone that was going to make it that is) Satotz spoke up again. "This is swindlers swamp. Creatures here are carnivorous and won't hesitate to trick you into falling for a trap. If you lose me in here, chances are you will die." He explained. "All right, lets g-"

"DONT BE DECIVED!" a random voice said through the crowd. The whole group looked over to where the voice came from. What we saw was a young blonde man holding a weird looking monkey...and... it looked like Satotz. "This is a man-faced ape." he said holding up the monkey. "I am the real examiner, that 'thing' is just a fake". He pointed towards Satotz.

I was confused honestly. Satotz sure looked weird but at the same time there are plenty of shape shifting monsters like the guide that led me to the exam. On top of that, how would the examiner be tricked by a monster? I mean, aren't the examiners supposed to be pro hunters? And even still, I ran past him so fast when the boys were racing that I shouldn't have been seen by most people, even the boys didn't see me. But Satotz did. There was no way he wasn't the examiner.

I was convinced even further once some creepy clown guy threw cards at both Satotz and the imposter, The imposter was instantly killed while Satotz caught his. "Hehehe, I see. So you're the real examiner." Said the clown."All examiners are hunters, If you couldn't dodge that attack then you shouldn't be a hunter."

"Thank you for clearing things up Hisoka." Said Satotz. "However if you attack any examiners again no matter the reason you will be disqualified... again."The clown named Hisoka just nodded.

With that cleared up, The group started to move once again. As we were running I continued to keep an eye on the kids, running behind them and a few others so Gon doesn't see me and point me out. I don't know if Killua will recognize me or my name yet so I don't want him to see me near Gon. Might just complicate things.

We continued to run and run until we hit super thick fog. That was when I felt someone's killing aura leaking out right behind me. I turned to look and saw it all coming from the creepy clown guy. There was a lot of killing aura, and it was strong. I had to get away. I immediately sped up and got closer to Satotz. I was in front of the boys now but still watching. I guess Killua had the same idea as me because he told Gon they should head to the front. I laughed when he said that, Gon was going to let everyone know for his dear friends. I covered my ears in preparation for what was to come.

Sure enough right on queue Gon shouted."LEORIO, KURAPIKA, KILLUA SAID WE SHOULD GO TO THE FRONT WHERE ITS SAFER!" yep, good old Gon. So simple minded and predictable that it physically hurts(the ears). Killua scolded him for shouting and they started to go towards the front. Until Gon heard a scream that sounded like Leorio behind him. He stopped and ran back into the fog where he disappeared, leaving Killua all alone in the fog. perfect chance to confront him.

I walked towards the lonely Killua till I thought of something, _"What would I tell Ging if Gon gets killed out here? Would he still give me the information about my sword?"_ I thought against it for a few seconds till Killua straightened out and started to run back towards Satotz. I hesitated, then turned to follow Gon.

I ran into the fog following the sound of Gons footsteps, He was running quickly and straight into the killing aura I sensed earlier. Great he's just trying to get killed. He ran around a few trees and into a clearing where we saw the great clown Hisoka fighting Leorio surrounded by dead bodies. I could tell Leorio wouldn't last much longer. He was tired from the running he had done before the fight and had a few fresh bruises on him already. He was about to get hit again by Hisoka when Gon stopped it with his fishing pole by hitting Hisoka square in the face.

"GON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING RUN, GET OUT OF HERE!"Leorio shouted desperately. Hisoka turned to walk towards Gon when Leorio ran at him "YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME" he said before getting punched in the face so hard that he slid backwards and into a tree. I winced, _"That's going to hurt when he wakes up... If he wakes up."_

Now Gon was mad, he just watched his friend get knocked out by a strong opponent so what does he do? Charge head first into danger. Gon kept swinging at Hisoka and Hisoka kept dodging easily. Gon swung and swung till his he finally almost hit Hisoka, However Hisoka seemingly turned into mist and was suddenly behind Gon. He grabbed Gon by the neck and held him up effectively chocking the boy.

Now was my turn, I couldn't let Gon die by this creepy clowns hands. I let lose some killing aura towards Hisoka and he turned to me, well where I was. As soon as he turned to me I teleported in front of him, grabbed Gon's legs and teleported us both to where Leorio was lying. I laid the briefcase and now unconscious Gon down next to his friend. Slowly I turned around to see an exited looking clown holding nothing but air and staring at us. I walked away from the sleeping pair so that when the real fight started they wouldn't be hurt.

I let go of my hold on Zetsu and coated myself with ten once again effectively bringing my sword out. He looked at me with that exited look again, _"Oh god, Is he a pedophile?"_ I ignored his look and got into a fighting stance. My slim all black sword held in my dominant right hand, to my side and my left hand in front of me.

"Nice nen you've got there. I can sense a lot of aura, but it's not the strongest." Hisoka said to me. "I see you summoned a sword. Does that make you a conjurer?" He asked. I just continued to stare at him waiting for his move.

After a few seconds of me not answering he decided to test me. He threw a few nen coated cards at me which I quickly deflected with my sword. Each card I deflected felt like I stopped a truck. He threw some more and ran at me. He reached me before the cards did. As soon as he got to me he made a swipe at my neck which I rolled under dodging the swipe and the cards. As I stood I made a diagonal upwards cut with my sword. As it cut through him he turned into smoke. I jumped forwards sensing him behind me. I turned in mid air to deflect three more cards and landed sliding a few feet. We stood a few yards from each other just waiting for the other to attack.

So far I could tell he was just testing me. He can move many times faster than that and I wasn't ready to show him my Hatsu quite yet. But I also knew that if he were to get serious I probably wouldn't survive. My Hatsu is a great ability, but not for offence. I don't have many ways to attack with it.

On top of that, I'm not the best with a sword. The sword wasn't my choice of a weapon, But it's what I had when I woke up. That and I can feel it's a part of me so using any other weapon felt like I was cheating on myself. I know I can wield daggers and am great with my bare hands, as if I was professionally trained. However, all my sword skills were self taught and amateur at best.

Since Hisoka was so kind enough to attack me first last time, I decided to go first this time. I charged at him as fast as I could. Within the blink of an eye I was in front of him, I guess he saw me coming because when I got there he was already mid swing with one of his cards. I leaned back to move under it while swinging my sword upwards and spinning my body. I grazed him with my sword under the left arm leaving a red trail of blood, since I was spinning I ended up sliding past him and was now behind him and facing him with my sword ready for another strike. I quickly shot my sword down right and diagonally to try to cleave him from left shoulder to right hip. But I didn't expect what happened next.

As I was about to hit him he disappeared again and ended up to my right. He landed the hardest punch I've ever taken to my face and I flew about fifteen feet and into a tree. I was dizzy instantly and tried to get up, I ended up using my sword as a crutch just so I could keep my balance. I touched my face and nothing seemed broken but man did it hurt. I looked up to see a hazy figure of a clown a few feet away from me, but I knew that being so dizzy, I wouldn't be able to stand much longer let alone fight.

I waited for the punch so I can use my Hatsu to stop it... but it never came. Instead he grabbed my face and made me look him In the eyes. He said something to me. I couldn't quite make out what it was but after a few seconds of looking at him, I blacked out.

.

.

.

All I saw was darkness. All I felt was pain. But what I heard was a voice. Not just one but many. They all blended together into one loud crying voice. It said one thing over and over but I couldn't understand it. It was too loud and sounded distorted. Then it started to fade and get quieter until it was nothing more than a whimper. Then I heard it say one final thing to me..." _Please... please don't die on me."_ It came out as a whimper but it was the only thing I heard. then I saw light rushing towards me, and that was the end.

 _._

 _._

 _._

I slowly woke up and I felt like everything was moving. I shifted a little and opened one of my black eyes. What I saw was a boy looking down at me with medium blonde hair. His brown orbs looking straight into my black ones. I noticed one other thing. He was carrying me bridal style. I immediately blushed. "Ne... Kurapika... can you put me down?"I asked. The blonde looked at me and nodded. He let my feet hit the ground and stood up again. I felt dizzy immediately and leaned on him for support."Thank you, Kurapika." I said quietly.

"Are you ok?" he asked "You took the hardest hit I've ever seen. Honestly I'm surprised your still alive."I nodded and looked up at him.

"So you saw me fight?" I asked worried that he saw me teleport.

"Well... I kind of saw the fight. You and Hisoka were moving so fast it was hard to keep up." He explained.

I nodded and we continued to walk along a path in the middle of the forest. Something felt off, I couldn't put my finger on it but I was missing something. Then it hit me "Oh no... where's my sword?!" I asked scared looking up to Kurapika. He looked down at me and did a quick nod behind us. I turned and saw Gon struggling to carry my sword, Leorio's briefcase and his fishing pole all together. I let out a sigh of relief and waited for him to catch up.

Once he got close to me I grabbed my sword out of his hands and hugged it. It was a part of me and I felt whole again. I sighed and looked at the boy, he still looked way too happy."Thanks Gon... For carrying my sword and all." I muttered and scratched the back of my head.

"It was the least I could do Kana, after all you saved me and Leorio. " I was a little worried _," did he see me teleport_?"

"You remember that? I thought you were unconscious." I said

"All I remember was you setting me down and walking away." He replied. Well he didn't see me teleport and I didn't use my circles so I don't have to make up some bullshit excuse about nen now.

"Ok. So where are we going?" I asked.

"To the second exam, we're almost there" said Gon. His eyes lit up as if he remembered something."Oh Kana?"

"Yea?" I said unsure as to what he was going to say.

"I just wanted to say I remember you is all. You know, from back on the island when you passed out in my house."He said

"Yea, I told you I would see you again and tell you my name." I replied remembering. I just hope he won't as about his dad.

Gon looked as he was about to say something until we heard voices from the other contestants. Kurapika looked relived and I had to say I was too. We walked to the bushes we heard the voices coming from.

As we came out of the bushes we saw all the other contestants waiting outside a big steel gate I looked around and saw Leorio leaned up against a tree still passed out. I made sure my cloak's hood was on and walked away from the group swaying a little as I moved. I heard Killua shout to Gon and immediately went into stalker mode again. I may feel closer to the group I came here with now, but I still wasn't sure what to think about Killua.

After a while of waiting I felt better, less dizzy, and Leorio had woken up. Gon gave him his briefcase and told him that I saved it after he left it in the tunnel. But when Gon said my name, Killua's eyes flashed with emotion. It was only for a second but I saw it. I was sure after seeing that...He knows me. Now I have to wait to confront him, but when he's alone.

Just then there was a low growling sound from behind the door. What vicious monster awaits behind the door for the second stage of the exam. I was a little worried from that sound and unsure if I could last with this headache. I didn't think I was ready for the next phase just yet. Then the doors started to open. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to steel my nerves. I lied, I was definitely ready.

 **A/N**

Thank you to everyone who's been with my story so far. I appreciate all the support I've gotten from everyone to continue my story. I have to say though, I'm not the best writer. I still feel this chapter seems rushed but I fixed a lot before posting this. I plan to continue this story so look forward to more chapters if you enjoyed. If you have any advice please don't hesitate to share. I love all reviews both negative and positive. So long as the negative ones give me some insight in how to improve upon my mistakes that is. I love you all and will post the next chapter soon enough. Thank you all for reading.

Griffs out


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**

Apologies in advance for boring chapter. I will be trying to upload a chapter a week and might choose a dedicated day for upload. Keep that in mind if you are going to be keeping up with this story. Enjoy

 **CHAPTER 4**

~Kana's View~

Ok, I lied again. I was so not ready. The big doors slowly opened and the only thing I saw was the shadow of a the biggest man I've ever seen. He was so... large that It was intimidating. He wore an orange shirt that didn't fully cover his large belly and green pants that seemed too tight for a man of his size. He sat behind a couch on a stage of some sort.

On the couch in front of him was a smaller girl who might as well been wearing a bikini since it would cover just as much as her current outfit. She had her blue hair done in the weirdest way, she wore a see though top with a black bikini top, and She had on daisy duke denim shorts. Then I heard the growl again, from the large mans stomach.

"Oh you must be hungry Buhara." Said the blue haired woman to the large man.

"You bet Menchi!" Said Buhara.

"That settles it then" Menchi said with her pointer finger to the sky. She lowered it to point to all the examinees "The second exam phase will be... COOKING!" She exclaimed.

Everyone was as confused as I was. "COOKING!?" Nearly everyone cried at once.

I'm not much of a cook. I basically learned the basics to survive and stole most of my ingredients from the market. Me passing and failing probably depends on what we need to make. That and how picky our examiners are.

"We are gourmet hunters. To pass the second all you will need to do is make a dish that we ask for and it will have to satisfy us. Once we are full we won't accept any more, meaning those who had been turned down or haven't entered a dish will be failed." Menchi said. "So with that Buhara will ask for his dish first."

"The first dish will be... PORK! You are free to use any pig you find in this forest but the dish must be pork." said Buhara. "NOW, LET THE SECOND PHASE OF THE HUNTER EXAM BEGIN!" he shouted and slapped his hand on his stomach making a loud gong sound.

Immediately all the contestants filed out of the giant doors and into the forest. So I went to search as well. I figured that since the examiners were going to be eating till they were full it would be best to finish before other contestants. I had hunted pigs before and cooked them. It wasn't the hardest dish so I was confident in the first part. However Menchi said he could go first so I was worried about her choice in dish.

After a quick run through the forest. I found the pigs, but I didn't expect them to be the monsters that they were. There in front of me in the middle of the forest stood a huge heard of pigs, giant pigs. They were...chewing on bones. So these pigs roam in packs, are bigger than a grown man, and are carnivores? That combination seems pretty scary. My plan was to take one out around the edge of the pack so that I wouldn't alert the whole heard.

I stealthily moved to the edge of the heard where one pig had strayed too far from the rest. Once in position I was getting ready to strike when I realized I didn't see a weak spot to instantly kill the pig. I decided to strike on the forehead to at least try to knock it out first. I quickly used my hand to chop the pigs forehead and instantly it fell, dead. But I didn't expect it to die from that chop. I shrugged and picked up the pig and started carrying it above my head back to the exam site.

I didn't travel far from the exam site but it seemed that I was one of the only people who went in this direction. I noticed one of the other few nearby, and it seemed like he noticed me as well. I sensed he stopped moving and I heard the sound of him nock an arrow. I sighed quietly and just kept walking with my pig above my head making him think that I didn't know he was there, However the second I heard the arrow flying at me I moved.

Within a second I had dropped my pig, turned, ran at him while grabbing the arrow out of mid air, and held it to his throat. The man who had shot the arrow at me was probably in his late twenties. He had dark brown hair and a scar above his right eye. His brown eyes were wide in shock from the stunt I had just pulled.

"Hey" I said casually. I felt him gulp through the arrow I now had pointed at his neck. "Was that for my pig? You know you could've just asked." I said with a grin. "However you wouldn't have gotten it anyways, But at least that way you would've had a chance to make it to the third exam." With those words his eyes grew wider and I took his arrow and slashed down his chest leaving a shallow cut all the way across.

When he went limp, I stood up and walked away. No the cut wasn't enough to kill him but the paralytic poison on the arrow he fired at me was enough to put him out for a few days. I walked back to my pig, picked it up and started my walk back to the exam site again.

A few minutes passed and I was once again back at the second exam site. I was currently the only one here so I got started. I went over to one of the cooking stations that was In a more secluded spot from the rest and I started a fire. After my fire started I began the cleaning process of the pig. Once I cleaned it I started roasting it over the fire. Soon enough I was done and there were more people here with pigs similar to mine. I set up my dish to look good and found some spices on the counter of my stall. I used some that I thought tasted good and brought it up to the examiner Buhara.

Once I brought the dish up to the examiner he looked at it drooling. I offered it to him and he greedily accepted it. I watched him eat it and squeal with joy. I sweat dropped. He had managed to eat the entire dish in a matter of seconds. Once he finished he looked at me and smiled. "Well it was delicious number 406. You pass my half of the second exam phase." said Buhara. I returned his smile and spun on my heels to walk back to my station.

I watched as nearly everyone copied my method of cooking the pig. I was a little annoyed at it but decided it couldn't be helped. It didn't look like anyone else could cook either. Person after person brought pigs up to the large man and he didn't turn anyone down and ate pig after pig. Soon enough he had eaten about seventy more of those huge pigs. I swear to be able to consume that much he must be using some sort of nen ability.

Overall the thing named Buhara ate around seventy whole pigs each almost the size of him and passed everyone who made a dish. It was simple enough to make, but I was unsure if I could pass Menchi's half of the second exam. Soon enough after the people who passed were all back at their cooking stations, Menchi stood up and spoke.

"Alright, now that all of you have passed Buhara's test, It's time to try to create my dish." she explained. "For my dish I want you all here to make... SUSHI!" Great, just like I thought it was something that I had no idea how to make. I looked around to see that nearly everyone was struggling to figure out what sushi was, However there was one or two that seemed to know what it was. One was the ninja looking guy. The other was Kurapika. I decided to ask him about it when I noticed that he was talking to Leorio, Gon, and Killua about it. Then the dumbass Leorio screamed "FISH!?"

Well there were a few things that happened then. Most people scrambled to the river nearby, some people were inspecting their kitchen, and the ninja seemed to be upset that the secret was spoiled. But finding out that sushi contained fish was only the beginning. What would I need to do with the fish to have it become sushi?

I was inspecting the ingredients in front of me. There in front of me was vinegar, rice, and soy sauce. I would assumed the soy sauce was just for the toppings so then the vinegar used with rice would make the rice stick. _Would I have to be used to possibly shape something using the rice?_ I started inspecting the knives while thinking about my new task.

I picked up a knife and started playing with it, twirling it in my hands while thinking. As I was watching the knife in my hand, my thoughts started drifting away from my little problem of cooking and towards Killua. "How does he know me..."I mumbled to myself

"Who knows you?" I jumped at the noise behind me sliding the knife into an aggressive hold and whipping around holding the knife against someone's neck. My eyes softened when I saw the person that made me jump, Gon stood there wide eyed at my sudden movement, and behind him stood a startled Killua. I withdrew my knife and set it on the counter. I returned my hands to my hips opening the front of my cloak

"Please don't startle me like that again as it's not good for your health, and its none of your business who I was talking about. So stay out of it." I said firmly and made sure that Killua couldn't see my face under the hood of my cloak.

"It ok, I know you didn't mean it. But I have something for you." I raised an eyebrow and waited for what it was he had for me. The black haired boy turned around and grabbed a fish from a basket and gave it to me. "Here, This is for you." He said holding the fish up to my face. I looked at it and decided I should take it. It would be rude to almost kill him then refuse his gift.

"Why? What are you going to use for your test?" I questioned.

He smiled at me and held up the basket he retrieved my fish out of. I looked in and was surprised to see about ten more fish flopping around in it. "I caught them all, and there's so many here that I decided to give my friends some too!" God this boy is too nice.

"Well thank you Gon." I said honestly."But how did you catch all these fish in such a short amount of time?"

"I'm used to it. I lived on Whale Island remember? That and I've grown up fishing." He said gesturing to the fishing rod that was on his back."There was a river over there and I just caught a bunch to bring back."

I nodded and turned to get to work. I heard the boy turn and say "good luck" and walk off. Killua however was still standing behind me just staring. I felt his eyes burning holes into my back and was suddenly uncomfortable leaving my back exposed to him. I turned to look at him. He was just standing there seemingly deep in thought. I glared at him showing my eyes a little from under my hood, hoping he would get my point and leave. He didn't.

I sighed."Oi gramps."At that he looked up seemingly confused."You're staring at me. Stop it." I demanded.

~Killua's View~

I was walking with Gon over to a cloaked figure off in a corner of the cooking area. I couldn't see any of their features but I could see them twirling a knife with some skill. As we got closer I realized they were shorter than me and their hands seemed feminine. But the weirdest thing I noticed was how even though this mystery person was right in front of me I couldn't sense them with anything other than my sight, It felt like they weren't even there.

Gon just walked straight up to them when we heard them mutter something along the lines of "How does he know me". With that voice I guessed the person was a female around our age.

Gon, being the innocent curious type just butted into her thoughts and business by just asking "Who knows you?" The next thing happened so fast I didn't have time to blink. All I knew was she was suddenly holding the knife she was twirling at Gons neck and I had no idea when she made that move.

I was stunned. Those were some really fast reflexes. All I could do is stare at the person. Soon enough she put the knife back on the counter and started talking to Gon. Eventually, they were having a conversation like nothing happened. I was too busy trying to figure her out to listen.

The girl in question had her hands on her hips letting the front of her cloak fly open. She was probably around my age and was a little shorter than me. She was wearing baggy black pants that seemed comfortable and a grey tank top. Her skin was super pale, almost as if she's never seen sunlight before. She looked fit but not bulky and other than that, her face was hidden by her cloak so I couldn't make much out of that.

There was something so familiar about this girl, but I couldn't make out what it was. I could swear I've met her before, but I wasn't sure when or where. The clothes were normal for shadowy business, loose enough to fight in and dark enough to sneak in. Being wanted would be a good reason for hiding behind a cloak too. Had I met her on a mission before? I want to kno-

"Oi gramps." I was cut off by a voice. I looked up and saw the girl glaring at me. Finally I saw her eyes. Her irises were black, but there were deep blue outlines around her pupil and iris so you could actually tell where one stopped and the other began. Now I was sure, I would've remembered those eyes if I had ever seen them before. But still, there was that familiarity in them. "Hello?!"

"Huh?" I snapped back to reality

"I said stop staring at me, are you checking me out?" She questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"N-NO! I was just thinking that you seemed familiar."I blurted out and thought for a second while the slight tint of red faded from my cheeks. "What's your name?" I asked.

She stared me for a second then finally responded. "I'll tell you later when I don't feel like killing you." At that comment a vein on my forehead appeared. " _Who does she think she saying that she could kill me._ " She smirked then turned around and started working on her 'sushi'. I grumbled to myself walking back to Gon.

When I got to Gon he threw a fish at me, I caught it and continued to my station next to his. "Oi, Gon." He looked up at me. "Who was that girl?" When I asked it didn't sound like a question at all.

He grinned at me. "She told you she would tell you her name later didn't she." He said.

I nodded. "How did you know?"

"Oh, she did the same thing to me when I first met her, and when she had to give out her name on the way to the exam site she was hesitant." He explained. "Either way, I wouldn't feel right giving out her name to anyone if she doesn't want it to be known."

"BAKA!" I shouted a little too loud. "She could be dangerous, Why would you protect someone who you don't know?"

"Because she's a nice person." He said simply.

"What has she ever done for you." I asked.

"She knows my dad and she saved me and managed to hurt Hisoka at the same time." At that I froze. _"She's strong enough to land a hit on Hisoka?"_ I looked over to where the creepy clown was and looked at him, sure enough there was a light gash under his left arm stained with a little bit of blood.

"She hit Hisoka? How is that even possible, I don't feel the power around her like I do my brother and Hisoka, In fact I don't feel her presence at all. It wasn't until you brought me up to her that I even noticed her." I was genuinely curious as to how it was possible.

"I don't know." said Gon still being his happy self. "But I still can't hear her footsteps ever."

"Even weirder" I mumbled. Then I saw someone in front of me with a dish. "Oh we still need to cook." I grabbed my fish and went to clean it... "Eww... eyes"

~Kana's View~

Shortly after Killua left, I got to work on my 'sushi'. I had no idea how to shape it but I saw everyone else getting rejected. They all walked up with dishes that looked the same. Basically one person made a cone shape and everyone else copied them. After forever of me being indecisive, I decided to just put the rice around the fish like a wall. I wasn't satisfied but I decided to bring it up to her anyways. I got up and walked to the back of the long line forming from Menchi.

From the back of the line I could hear the woman yelling about every ones dishes being incorrect, and from the sound of it everyone in the exam was going to fail. One after another everyone in front of me failed. Menchi was sounding even more pissed as I got closer to her. It got to the point where I saw every dish flying away and I realized she stopped even looking them. As soon as I got to the front I saw the angry woman.

She didn't even spare me or my dish a glance before she started. "You fai-" She stopped immediately once I sent a little of my killing aura towards her. I was VERY annoyed at her, Gon, and Killua so my killing intent was pretty strong once I released it in a single direction. She immediately went wide eyed and looked scared. I smirked, dropped my plate and walked back to my station.

One thing that I didn't think about was me attracting everyone's attention. The ones near where I was backed off while the ones that were more sensitive to the aura were staring at me as if I was about to end their lives. The ones who didn't seem fazed were the clown Hisoka who was smiling at me in the creepy way again, the creepy needle guy who's face didn't change, and everyone who was far enough away and not sensitive enough to my aura.

I sighed and hope she got the fact that she was over reacting like a spoiled brat. "Ok I'm full, Everyone fails this year's hunter exam." Guess not.

Just as I thought, everyone was getting upset with Menchi. Some were yelling at her, some were trying to start fights and some were just sitting there, but nearly everyone was upset with her.

Then I felt a new presence, but where? "Surly you don't mean to fail every participant for you getting upset now are you menchi-chan?" _Above me?_ I looked up to see an old man falling from an air ship from the sky. High enough to shatter every bone in his body. He plummeted from the sky till he slammed into the ground busting up a few of the workstations in the process. An old man was standing in the crater he just created with not a single scratch on him when he started walking towards Menchi.

Menchi kneeled in front of the old guy "I'm sorry Netero, I got annoyed when some of the contestants talked down on gourmet hunters. They should respect us as much as others, we risk our lives like any other hunters to get what we want. I failed as an examiner."

"Then why don't you redo the test and show them that it is indeed possible to do by you participating as well." Netero suggested.

Menchi thought for a second then her face lit up as she got an idea "Ok then Netero, could you take us to mount split-in-half?" Menchi asked and pointed to a mountain in the distance.

Netero looked up to the airship then back to all the contestants then to the mountain in the distance and nodded. "I see, sure lets go."

All the contestants sighed in relief and we all started to follow the old man towards where the airship was landing. Soon enough we were all on top of the mountain looking down a crater that would inevitably lead to death if you fell.

"Mount split-in-half, Very creative there." I mumbled to myself while looking down the huge crack in the mountain. I stepped away from the ledge and let Menchi speak.

"In this mountain lives a species of bird called the spider eagle. They make their home in this mountain by threading line across from one end of the mountain to the other. From here they hang their eggs from that line so that predators cant take the eggs. These eggs also known as dream eggs are quite good. Everyone must get one egg and boil it to pass this exam phase." She explained as she walked up to the cliff and... dove off the side. After a few seconds she came floating back up. I mean literally just floating up. She landed with grace and walked over to the big pot full of boiling water that had been set up."Remember to use the updraft or you will die when you hit the bottom."

I was now looking down at the webs strung across the mountain. "Wait you don't expect us to..." I missed what whoever that guy was said since I jumped. I was freefalling straight towards the lines and grabbed one immediately. The momentum from me falling made me do a few spins around the line as I grabbed it. I looked up to see a few more people jump I sighed and heard the sound of wind so I dropped and grabbed an egg.

While falling I was holding the egg waiting for the updraft to take me back up. The ground was quickly approaching me as I got ready to use my teleport just in case, but as luck would have it I was launched back upwards by the wind and once again found myself at the top of the mountain.

I landed on one foot and slipped my hood back on. I walked over to Menchi who was next to the big pot of boiling water and dropped my egg in. I just sat there watching my egg until I heard Buhara starting to hyperventilate. I looked at the large man in question and he was staring at my egg drooling. Taking that as a sign that my egg was done I pulled the egg out of the pot.

I started to walk away when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at the owner of the hand only to see Menchi looking down at me "Thank you for trying to let me know that I was out of line, I don't think you were threatening me but you were just trying to get my attention to let me know. While I was still upset I started to understand that I was getting too emotional, so thanks." She said looking into my eyes. I did nothing but nod to her and walked off eating the delicious egg.

Soon enough all the people that were going to make it to the third exam filed onto the air ship. Inside the ship there were rooms to sleep bathe and do anything else anyone needed to do. Gon and Killua ran up and down the halls having fun exploring the ship while I was just happy to go eat something and rest up for the next phase of the exam.

We were scheduled to land at the next exam site at eight or so the next morning. I thought about following the boys some more but decided against it since they shouldn't be leaving each other or run into danger on the ship anyways. I took some food from the Kitchen and found an empty room. I set a chair against the door so that it wouldn't open and I would be alone. I got comfy on a couch that was sitting in the room. I lied down and after a second of thought I used a Hatsu circle to lock the door even more securely. Finally feeling safe I used my cloak as a blanket and closed my eyes. I slowly slid deeper and deeper into sleep.

A/N

So this chapter is pretty boring for the most part so I apologize. I found it kind of difficult to write this chapter. Sorry if this chapter is shit but I didn't have any good ideas or this part other than the basic story. The next chapter should be better since we will be getting into a more interesting part in the story. Anyways review please. I love you all.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **~Kana's View~**

 _The dark brick hallway seemed to stretch on forever. The only source of light was from a few candles placed inside indents in the brick walls. The moving shadows down dimly lit hallway would be enough to give anyone the chills. This however made me feel at home. I started to walk down the hallway realizing just how big the walls actually were._

 _The only thing that made me uncomfortable was my footsteps. My footsteps were always quiet to the point where no one could hear them at all, but in this hallway they echoed loudly. I looked at me bare feet and tried to walk forward again planting my foot lightly on the ground. Once again there was an echo of my footstep._

 _I sighed and went to move my white hair out of my face... Wait white hair? I grabbed my hair and looked at it surprised. My hair was pure white, the complete opposite of the pitch black I normally had. I looked at my hands holding the hair and realized they were small and soft. I then looked at the walls and noticed that they weren't tall, I was just really short._

 _I then looked up and continued my walk down the never ending dark hallway wincing with every footstep. I had been walking down the hallway for what felt like twenty minutes when I saw a lone figure walking towards me. I stopped in my tracks._

 _The figure was tall, built, and obviously a male. It walked with an elegance that I've never seen matched and its feet made no sound at all. The way it moved made it seem like it was floating over the ground. Soon enough a man came into view. The shadows of the hallway made some of the details of his face dark but I could clearly see one eye. He had big blue eyes but a cold stare that seemed to pierce me. His hair was as white as mine but him even being near me made me tremble._

 _The man walked right next to me and stopped. With a quick glance at me, he gave me a warning. "Learn to walk quietly to the point to where not even you can hear your footsteps. If you can't, I'll kill you myself. We have no use for a failure such as you." His deep voice was firm and serious, I knew for a fact that the man meant it. I gave a nod and he started walking away back to where I came from. I watched him until he was mixed with the shadows again._

 _Once he was out of sight I started walking in circles trying to get my feet to be quiet. Never mind death, there was no way I would be labeled a failure._

.

.

.

 _ **THUD! THUD!**_ I flew out of my dream and bed with my sword at the ready, my blanket/cloak pooled at my feet. There was no one in the room with me, the chair and Hatsu circle were still there so no one even came in. I took a deep breath to relax when I smelled something familiar, blood. Without even thinking about my cloak I teleported out of my room and into the hallway to see two dead bodies. Both of them had been killed extremely fast, but that's not what caught my attention.

Before the two bodies stood the small figure of Killua. His back was towards me and didn't seem to notice I was there at all. Once he started moving I realized he was all alone. I used Zetsu and quickly walked up behind him silently exited that my feet made no sound again. I placed my hand on his shoulder only to have him immediately swing a bloodied and sharp hand at my neck. I caught it and he looked into my eyes, surprise showing in his face. Maybe it was that I caught his hand or maybe it was recognition of who caught it. I teleported us both back into the sealed room and slammed him to the wall.

"Who are you." I demanded.

He looked at me coolly."Is this an interrogation?" He asked. "What will you do if I don't answer?" It seemed like he had no idea we switched rooms. The kid was testing me, I was annoyed but I could test him too. I flared my nen around me and watched as his face went pale... well more pale than his already pale skin. His eyes went wide and he started trembling.

"Are you going to tell me? or am I going to have to make you." I said while smirking at him. He seemed to be in shock so he said nothing. I frowned and activated my Zetsu again. Something about seeing him like that hurt me. I tched and dropped him, however his legs wouldn't hold him so he crumpled to the ground. I walked over to sit on the couch I was recently sleeping on and watched him, waiting for him to come out of shock.

It took him a good minute to come back to reality and when he did he looked around the room. He stared by looking at me on the couch then his gaze landed on the door that had a chair behind it. He immediately looked back to me.

"How did we get in here?"

"How am I supposed to answer your question when you won't answer mine?" I countered.

A few seconds passed until he spoke up. "Question for a question then?" I was a little surprised at that. Of course I would have to lie or just refuse to talk about things such as nen. But what would he want to know about other than that?

"Fine."I decided. "However there are some things I cannot share with you. If you ask about any of these I won't tell you and you must ask another question."

"Alright but that means there are some things that I can't tell you either." He said obviously just trying to be annoying.

"Fine, I'll start with my original question then." I took a breath before asking. "Who are you?"

"My name is Killua." He said.

"Oh c'mon, I already know that much. Tell me what I actually want to know."

He tched. "My name is Killua Zoldyck. I am from the Zoldyck family. Everyone in the family is an assassin." His eyes darkened and he smirked. "Me included."

"Hmm, Alright. What's your question?" I ignored his threat.

"Same as the first one." He sighed, maybe annoyed his threat didn't faze me. "How did we get here?"

"Ok, well I brought you into this room a few minutes ago after those people you killed hit the floor. The sound woke me up and I wanted to talk to you alone anyways, so I brought you here." I wasn't lying, just hiding the full truth. I leaned forward getting ready to ask my question. "Do you recognize me in any way at all?"

He sat cross-legged on the floor staring into my eyes. "Something about you is familiar however I have no idea what it is. Maybe we have met before on a job or something." He answered honestly."Now, what did you do when you threatened me?"

My eyes narrowed. "I can't answer that one, ask another."

"Tsk... then how do you know me?" he asked.

"I don't." I answered bluntly. "I know nothing about you except I've seen you in a few dreams. I was actually hoping that you could tell me who I am, but I guess that's out of the picture now isn't it." I ended sadly. I looked up at him and he seemed to be confused.

"Me tell you... who you are?" he thought aloud. He turned to look at me. "Do you have amnesia?" He asked.

"It was my turn to ask a question." I glared at him. "However I currently have no other questions that I want answered." I sighed. "Yea, I'm trying to figure out my past. I woke up with no memories other than my first name and age." He nodded and his stomach growled.

"I'm hungry too." I stood up, grabbing my cloak, and walked to the door silently removing my Hatsu and moved the chair." You can sleep here, I'll be back but don't let anyone else in here. I don't like people I don't know." He looked up at me and nodded. I opened the door to see the two still dead bodies in the hallway when I realized something. "By the way, the couch is mine." With that, I left the room to get something to eat.

 **~Killua's View~**

I watched as she closed the door to leave. I stood up and put the chair back in place. Something about that girl made want to be near her even though she was dangerous. The weird thing to me was, I had this feeling she would never hurt me, even when she was emitting the feeling I get from my brother. I decided to stay on her good side just in case.

What I couldn't figure out about her is why she trusted me enough to let me sleep in her claimed room when she already stressed that she didn't want others in here. Did she trust me enough? No, she just doesn't feel threatened by me at all, but still. I could tell she's not the type of person to enjoy being around others. Or _..."does she like me?"_ I felt my face heat up. " _NO WAY! That's definitely not it"_. I shook that thought away immediately and decided to think on it later.

I looked around the room and saw a few mats in the corner so I picked them up and laid them down on the ground to make a place to sleep. I would claim the couch but I knew I would never get away with it. "Tch I should just leave to find another place to sleep."

"If that's what you want then go ahead." I froze at the voice behind me. I whirled around to see the black haired girl looking at me with two plates of food in her hands. I then spun to see the chair still blocking the door.

"How did you get back in when the door is locked?" I questioned.

She turned to look at the door and then back to me and shrugged. "Very carefully" was her simple reply.

"Yea but..." The look she gave me, I knew she wouldn't answer me honestly. "Fine..." I pouted. She just placed the two plates at the small table and slid one to me. "What is this?"

"Dinner." She said while starting to eat. I was about to decline when my stomach growled again. I sighed and started to eat as well. I was half expecting poison but there was none.

The food was good and filling, but the dessert was delicious. How did she know I loved chocolate? I even stole some of hers while she wasn't looking but I think she noticed it anyways. Soon after we were finished eating she moved got up and walked to the door. She reached her hand to touch the door and it flashed with a blue glow.

"W-what was that?" I asked a little worried.

"Another lock, no one will be able to open the door with that on there unless they are stronger than the lock." She explained.

"Ok, but how?" She just glared at me. Once again I wasn't going to get an answer.

She walked back over to the couch and laid down on her side with her back towards me."If you need to get outside for any reason just wake me up. And if you want to see if you can kill me in my sleep you're welcome to try, but don't expect to live after the attempt." She said with no expression at all.

Slowly I moved away from the table and got set to sleep. I took my spot on the mats and just stared at the ceiling for what felt like forever. I couldn't stop thinking about the girl in front of me.

Did she get amnesia from shock? Was she trying to get revenge on my family through me? No... I saw no reaction to her story that would indicate that she was lying. She really had amnesia, but before that. She recognizes me, and I recognize her. So why do we know each other? Did I kill someone close to her? Her target? I sighed, these questions were getting me nowhere. All I could do was ask about the dreams.

I laid there In thought for a good ten minutes before I realized how cold the room was. I was shivering when I felt a cloth fall over me. I looked up to see the girls cloak over me and her on the couch seemingly warm as can be.

"Hey" I said. "Wont you be cold without this?"

"No..."

"Oi" She rolled over to face me this time. "Even though you explained your problem to me, I still don't know you're name."

"Hmm, I suppose I didn't tell you did I?" She just rolled back over. She wasn't going to tell me her name. I sighed and snuggled up in the cloak.. Eventually the warmth relaxed me as I slowly fell asleep.

.

.

.

 **~Kana's View~**

 _Darkness, pain, hunger, all were normal to me. Having it happen again wasn't new._

 _Electricity pumping through me. The lash of a whip. My pain tolerance was high but this still hurt. It always hurts. I could never open my eyes but I could always think clearly. It's a dream they always are but I can still feel the pain. Then it all stopped and I heard chains move beside me. Who was there? I couldn't speak or open my eyes, but I knew someone was next to me._

 _Then the pain started again. It started with electricity with volts higher than I had ever taken before. I felt it burning into my skin and could barley hold in my screams. I started to break into a sweat when I heard a shout next to me. After that the pain stopped._

 _I couldn't make out the sounds but I could swear the person next to me was talking. I recovered just in time to hear a whip crack next to me. I flinched at the sound earning myself another lashing. I understood what was happening. I was being used to torture the person next to me, did the person next to me care for me? I smiled at the thought of someone standing up for me, and just like that the pain started all over again._

 _._

 _._

 _._

I woke up on the couch peacefully this time. I groaned and rolled over to see an already awake Killua sitting on the small table staring at me. "What?" I asked

"You were having a nightmare."

"I'll manage"

"Was I in it?"

"No"

"Do you remember all your dreams?"

"What time is it?" I ignored his question and glared at him.

He tensed at my glare."It's almost seven thirty." I dropped the glare and nodded at him. Then stood and deactivated the Hatsu circle I placed inside the door.

"The doors open If you want out." I said. "I'm going to get ready for the next phase" I got up and walked towards the door "Good luck, Killua." I said before walking out.

.

.

.

About an hour and a half later than the expected arrival time, we finally arrived at the third phase site. The remaining contestants filed off the airship and onto a giant tower in the middle of nowhere.

The rules of this phase were simple, Make it to the bottom of the tower within the time limit. I thought about a few of my options. I could use my Hatsu to either carry myself down to the bottom, I could teleport down to the bottom, or I could just do this exam the normal way.

The normal way it is. I wanted to see if this phase had anything challenging at all in it, and on top of that, I didn't want to wait at the bottom for the whole time limit to end.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I turned to the sound of a man screaming. I couldn't see him but I heard the scream coming from the edge of the tower. "NO! DONT!" I watched as these giant bird-man things descended from the sky and ate the man who was trying to climb down the tower."AAAAAAHHHHHH!" was all we heard of the man as the creature flew away. Guess they don't want people to use the easy way.

I looked away from the creature to look at the other examinees when I noticed something, there were a considerable amount of examinees that were missing. Hisoka and that weird needle guy included. " _There must be a secret way into the tower then_."

I focused my nen into my eyes and saw some nen coming from the ground. I walked over to it and noticed my name was written in nen on the ground with an arrow pointing to a crack in the ground. I looked around and saw the same thing with Hisoka's name and someone named Gittarackur on different tiles. _"Do they have a plan for the nen users?"_ due to the nen writing on the ground I assumed that I would have to use nen in the exam.

I bent down and pushed on the tile a little bit and noticed a nen seal under the tile. Curiosity got the better of me. "Gon!" He and Killua turned and looked at me. I waved him over. I stayed in my crouched position as they walked up to me.

"What is it." Killua said in his cold rude tone.

I pointed to the ground in front of me. "Try to open this." They looked at me confused for a second till Gon pushed on the tile and it didn't budge. I guess it's only for me then. "Alright thanks." I said as I pushed the trap door open and jumped in.

I landed into a dark room where I was alone. From above me I heard Gon yell to his friends, guess I helped them all out. Eh whatever, he solved my curiosity so it was favor for favor.

I looked around the room and noticed there was nothing there at all. The only thing in the dark square room was a camera and a speaker at the top of the room stuck to the wall. There were no indents in the wall or anything. Unsure of what I should do I sat down and waited.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, and I started to get really annoyed. Out of pure annoyance I glared at the camera and flared my nen. Soon after that I heard a noise from the speaker.

"Hello Kana, I didn't see you there." I rolled my eyes. "I am the third phase examiner Lippo. This path is just for you. It will hold some difficulties and you will have to use your nen. All you have to do is follow the path and make it to the bottom." He explained.

I nodded and stood up. "Can I ask what challenges await me?"

"If I answered, It wouldn't be as much fun to watch" He said seeming exited.

"Hmm, alright. Anything else I should know?" I asked.

I heard a laugh. "Nope. Good luck Kana." As he finished talking, one of the walls cracked and crumbled revealing a doorway. I stepped over the rubble and started walking down a hallway.

The hallway was narrow to the point where if I brought my elbows up they would touch both of the walls. There were no lights in the hallway at all, I'm sure most people would have trouble seeing in the darkness, but I love the dark. I found myself actually sneaking down the hallway for some reason, but I soon found out that it was the best possible thing for me to do at the time.

Once I came out of the hallway, I walked into a big circular room with torches all around it. The flickering light was enough for me to hide in the shadows easily. Standing in the middle of the room was a group of men, a gang maybe? Each of the men had the same black jacket and patches on them.

Some of the men were watching the hallway I had crept out of while others just sat in silence. They were waiting on something, It had to be me. From what I sensed none of them were nen users, but all of them had weapons of some sort. Some held guns while some wielded swords. Overall, if I had to fight them It shouldn't be a problem.

I looked around the room and saw an open doorway behind all the men. Deciding against using my nen if I could I flew from the shadows at full speed and knocked out the two men standing guard on either side of the door. Before the rest even knew what happened I had closed the heavy stone door and locked it. I heard panicked shouts from behind the door as I turned to walk down the new hallway.

This hallway was similar to the last however it was sloped downhill. I walked downhill for a good minute or so until I ran into a crossroad. "Interesting in how you handled those gangsters. I thought the Kana I knew would eliminate the whole room." My eyes widened at what Lippo said.

"You know me?" I asked.

"I'm a little sad you don't remember me Kana. You can take off your wig and contacts now. If you were to try and hide then why use your real name?" That honestly confused me.

"Contacts and wig? Both my hair and eye color are natural just so you know." I said still confused. "I think you have the wrong Kana."

"There's no way, especially with your skills. I can't hear your footsteps and you practically melt into the shadows." He explained. "Your movements are the same. There's no way you aren't the Kana I remember."

"Then what should I look like?" I asked trying to get him to tell me more. He took a few seconds to speak when I heard a surprised gasp from the speaker.

"Do you have amnesia?" He asked. My mouth twitched a little giving me away. "Ahh so that's it. Sorry but It would be fun to have you figure that out in the next fight. Go right and you will find an answer." As he said that the right door opened and the left door made a locking sound.

Once again I found myself in a dark narrow hallway. This time however, it was not all that long until I saw some light. Sneaking out of the hallway and into the well lit room I felt two auras. Not comparable to Hisoka but stronger than almost all of the other examinees. I decided to show myself this time, I wanted those answers.

The room was a large circle like arena but it was fairly well lit. In the middle of the room there were two men. One was super buff while the other was fairly slim, while their builds were different they both had the same blue eyes and black hair. The slim man looked young and had long hair while the buff man had short spiky hair and a 't' like cut going across his nose and left eye and down the center of his left eye. They were the ones to speak up first.

"Ah so the little one finally shows up to play." said the slim man.

"She's changed a lot, however it's definitely the same girl." Explained the large man. "What's it been, five years since this little shit showed up?"

"I was sixteen when mom died so yea about five years ago." the slim man responded then looked at me and grinned wickedly. "Can we avenge her now?" he asked and cracked his knuckles.

"Well we have to explain the rules to the girl first Matt." the large man answered, however he looked just as impatient.

"Will someone just tell me what's going on?" I asked. "Who are you and how do you know me?"

"So you don't remember the people you've killed? That's even more reason to kill you." Matt said.

"It's hard to remember anything when you have amnesia." I responded dryly.

"Ahh, so that's is huh?" The large man said. "Little girl, about five or six years ago you killed our mother. I know because we saw you standing over her body. While your hair is no longer white I can still see the same features in your face." He said.

"Ah!" I exclaimed "So that's what color my hair was." I watched as a vein bulged on his forehead.

"Anyways, It seemed you didn't know nen so we chased you. You were a fast little shit and eventually got away." He explained. "We've been training to avenge her since then and now's finally the time."

"Let's get on with it Ben" The slim man said

"Right. The rules for you to pass this exam is to beat us in a two on one death match. No surrendering. The winners are the ones who survive." explained the large man.

"So Ben." I pointed to the large man. "and Matt." I then pointed to the slim man.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?! WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ben shouted. I flinched at the loud noise and instantly got pissed off.

"Fine... I'll kill you both since you want it so badly." I said in a low tone and activated my ten on myself but not bringing out my sword. "After all I do need to test some more abilities."Next thing I knew I felt their auras pulse and they both rushed at me. The Matt was faster and had reached me first throwing a nen enhanced punch at my face. I quickly ducked under it and past him, I then jumped and kicked him in the back with my heel sending him forward a few steps and me towards the rushing Ben behind me.

I was still in the air when Ben came at me with his right hand raised into a fist. He threw it at my face and I leaned right to narrowly dodge it, In the same movement I threw my right fist into his nose feeling a satisfying crunch and sending him back a few feet as well. I landed on the ground just in time to duck a kick from the slim man behind me only to have to block a kick from the larger man In front of me. Being in a situation like this wasn't ideal so I quickly jumped away when I got the chance.

"You're slippery aren't you, guess I'll use my power now" As Matt said that his fist ignited into a flame. Soon after I felt a more intense aura from Ben as he seemed to be coated in more nen than before "I can coat any part of my body in flames and take no damage from it. My older brother here can enhance any part of his body past that of other nen users."

"Ah so a transmuter and an enhancer." I said. "I'll just let you figure mine out along the way." I said as I finally summoned my sword.

The two men started to walk wide around me to end up on either side of me again. As they got there they both charged me. The first move I had to deal with was from Matt. His fist coated in flames came from my right side I jumped backwards only to block the enhanced kick from Ben with my sword. I realized just how much his power had spiked when I was pushed off my feet and flew towards the wall. I spun mid air and landed gracefully on the ground right before the wall. I would have to deal with Ben first as he was the bigger threat.

They both rushed me again Matt getting to me first once again, and this time he was faster. His legs now coated in flames gave more speed while the flames on his fist gave him more power. I finally decided to test some new ability ideas with my Hatsu.

As Matt's fist came at my face a blue circle appeared in front of him stopping in instantly. He looked confused until he noticed It start to glow with power. His eyes went wide and he dodged left as the entire circle shot a white beam of power from it.

"Damn, that was weaker than I thought it would be." I said as I dodged his brothers attacks. "I was hoping for a little more power, or maybe just more speed."

Matt looked at me as his brother charged yet again. This time I saw it, as I saw him throw a punch too far I realized where his nen was, Bens easy opening. Whenever he throws a punch at me, he fully coats it in most of his nen. His front facing side would be covered in a thin coat to make it look like it was still there but his back would have none at all.

"Hey brother, she noticed." spoke Matt.

"Huh? She noticed what?"

"Your opening." he explained. "She's stronger than we thought. Just be careful I don't want to have to use ' _that'._ "

"So what you're telling me is to kill Ben first and I can see a cool trick?" I said making myself sound exited. "Alright I can do that." However they didn't do what I expected.

They waited for my move for once. They were going on the defensive. "Ahh, so you're scared of not knowing my power huh." I laughed. "Fine, I'll explain a part of my power." I summoned a blue circle in front of me. "Basically, I can form this anywhere I want. I can feel what's touching it and also where it's at. This circle acts defensively and has many uses. I can move it only when I'm touching it physically." I showed them by moving it.

"Then there's the thing I used on Matt. This is a new technique I figured would work but had yet to try it. When my circles break, they glow. Almost as if gaining the power of what hit it. I tried to force it to absorb power from me breaking it but it just shatters when I try." Once again I demonstrate. Just as I punch the circle, It just breaks with no glow of power coming from it. Either way, It seems to take power from my enemies and If I activate it before It breaks I can transfer that power back in the form of a beam of nen. It's basically just a complicated counter." I ended.

"So, you guys want to help me test it out?" Matt grimaced as he realized that my skills defense was very strong. If I were to use it more they would never land a hit. Ben on the other hand charged full speed at me. He used his technique again leaving his back exposed. I dodged under his punch and slashed his back with my sword.

"BEN!" He shouted. "Calm down" as they were distracted I came up with a brilliantly evil idea. As Matt was telling Ben to calm down and explaining Ben let his guard down. I used my teleport to get behind him and I slit the large mans throat with my sword. I had cut deep and there was no way he would live through that. "BEEEEENNN!" His brother cried as the large man fell to the ground face first.

"Hey don't blame me, you were the one who distracted him." I said with a smirk standing on the dead man's body."Maybe if he was focused he would've been able to deflect that." I saw Matt take a step backwards, obviously blaming himself for what happened. " _Good, I broke him_." I stopped on that thought. Was I always this sadistic?

Then I felt an odd aura coming from Matt. "Sure revenge: Inferno" He muttered. I didn't like the sound of that so I teleported above him so I could stop whatever he was doing, but I did it too late. As soon as I was above him A powerful blast of fire swirled around him I had just enough time to trap myself in a box of my circles.

The heat was immense. I was sitting in my box struggling to keep the circles from breaking. I was sweating using all my aura to keep from dropping one of the six circles I was using. The inferno was swirling all around the room and directly below me was the one causing it. A little further from him was the body of his brother now nothing but ashes.

Soon the inferno died out and my circles shattered with immense power. I used the one I was standing on to fire off the beam of energy and Matt barley dodged it. The shockwave knocked him a few feet and the entire floor crumbled down to another room. I blacked out but only for a second. I awoke falling towards a small arena so I used my teleport skill to land safely. As I landed I fell to one knee and took a few shaky breaths. That was way too close for comfort.

As I was breathing I heard my name get called from behind me. I turned and saw the whole group, Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, and for some reason that pig Tonpa. They were all looking at me with wide eyes. I just smiled and waved at them. "Kana, are you ok?"Gon asked worriedly. I just nodded and stood up.

"I'm going to kill you right now." I turned and saw Matt across the arena from me holding a pipe as a weapon. "After all, It's what my brother would want." He then charged with more speed than I had ever seen from him. He was almost as fast as my full speed.

I deflected blow after blow from him but I never got the chance to find the opening. I slid back a few feet from the last blow I deflected with my sword. The man glared at me and stood there. Then I felt myself start to get dizzy and got a massive headache. "No... Not now..." I said as I clutched my head knowing all well what this usually meant. I was going to fall asleep in a second and be forced into a dream again.

As I stumbled. Matt saw his opening. He charged me with determination, planning to end my life. He coated his pipe in flames and was about to hit me when I realized what was going on. I teleported behind to where I was in the air and facing his back. I placed a circle at me feet in the air and pushed off sending myself towards the man. I passed out as I felt my sword go through his back and into his heart.

.

.

.

 **~Killua's View~**

I had just killed Jonas(a mass murderer and infamous criminal) when I felt a massive power coming from above me. I ran back to my group as the hairs on my neck pricked up. From the ceiling above the arena, a huge bright beam of light came down creating an indent in the arena.

Once the light ended I saw two figures falling from the sky. One was that mysterious black haired girl and the other was a tall slim man with blonde hair. Both of them were beat up badly but the girl seemed unconscious during most of her fall.

When she was mere feet from hitting the ground she kinda just ended up there on one knee. No crash or anything. The other man wasn't so lucky. He slammed down hard but on the body of the man I had just killed. I looked at the girl, she was struggling to catch her breath and was sweating a lot still on one knee when she turned her head and looked at us.

"Kana, are you ok?" Gon asked and I froze up. Her name is Kana? I stared at her and it finally hit me. Aside from the eye and hair color, she looks just like the Kana I remember. I stared in shock as she nodded and stood up. Her hair was now black and long compared to her old short and white hair. Her eyes had a hint of the old blue color in them but were almost completely black like Illumi's. I was shocked and didn't understand why I didn't see it before, But the next thing that left me in shock was her strength.

Soon after she stood I saw the man who fell in front of her holding a metal pipe with flames dancing around it. He said he was going to kill her and charged. They were incredibly quick even with both of their injuries and exhaustion. Once they broke apart for the last time I saw her clutching her head and swaying a bit leaving herself blind and open. The man saw this and took his chance, he charged her with his flaming pipe held in his hand ready to swing. She had nowhere to go, the attack was sure to hit her.

Just as the attack was about to land she disappeared and reappeared behind him. She was sideways in the air with her feet slightly above her head in a crouched position. Then a blue circle appeared at her feet and she pushed off of it to fly into the man. Her sword went through his back, into his heart, and out his chest. However, once she killed the man she didn't move either. But I did see a slight blue glow coming from her body.

"Kana!" Gon yelled and ran towards her broken form laying lifeless in the crater. I was still in shock. How did she end up behind him? I quickly snapped out of it when I realized just who she might be and ran up to see if she was ok.

Once I got there I realized she was indeed alive but unconscious. Her body was continuously emitting a soft blue glow and her sword was locked in her hand in a vice grip. I rolled her over so that she was on her back and I ripped her sword out of the man's back. Her hand never left the sword so I wiped off the blood off the sword and onto Jonas's shirt. I then examined her further, and she looks just like Kana.

"Ne, Killua." I looked up at Gon. "She looks a lot like you." he said.

"Well she looks like someone I know too, same name and everything." I said. "The only difference is the hair and eye color, but it's still impossible that it's her." I said.

"Why?"

"Because my sister died years ago..." I mumbled to myself more than to Gon, but he didn't ask any more questions.

I heard the speakers kick on once again. "HAHAHA! That was a wonderful fight. She passes this phase of the exam, but only if Killua brings her with you guys. She will not count as another person in the group as majority rules and she won't fail if you guys do, but her path has been destroyed so it's no longer accessible." he explained.

If this really is Kana, then I don't mind bringing her. I carried her bridal style towards the room where we had to wait for a few days. Once we got in there I gave her one of the couches and let her use my lap as a pillow like I did with my sister. Neither of us moved as the days went by. I ate when Gon brought me food and always kept a glass of water nearby for when she woke up. I didn't sleep and guarded her from Leorio and Kurapika who became very suspicious of her after seeing her fight.

I didn't talk much to anyone because I only had one thing on my mind. If this was my sister, then I will protect her. After all, not being able to save her was the only regret I've ever had.

.

.

.

 **~Kana's View~**

This dream was different. From what I've noticed, I've never slept for more than four days but these dreams always seem very realistic. Not like a blurry memory, but more like I'm reliving something.

 _Instead of me chasing the white haired boy like the other dreams, This one started with me walking next to him towards a mansion. When he turned to face me, it was exactly who I thought it was... "Killua-nii" Wait, did I say that?_

 _"What is it Kana?" He looked right at me._

 _"Why is it that no matter how good I do, mother and father never praise me?" I asked sadly."I mean, I understand that we both have white hair and were born at the same time, so one of us will have to kill the other eventually, but why do they avoid me? Even if I'm going to die soon." I was surprised at the weight of my words_

 _He looked at me shocked then shook his head at me. "We won't fight Kana. I won't kill you. In fact I will protect you, I promise" He said with a smile. I looked up at him and already knew that he wouldn't be able to keep that promise._

 _Then there was a white light and I was jumped scene._

 _I sat in the front of a giant house with a little kid next to me. She had black hair similar in color to my hair outside of this dream. "Kana" My body seemed to tense as if I knew something would happen. "Pat my head." My body did as it was told. "Pick me up." I picked her up. "Kiss me." I kissed her cheek. As I pulled away from her I saw the face of a monster._

 _The child's face had contorted into a pale mask with eyes of pure darkness. There was a small grin on her face and it was also pure black. Its mouth moved in a way that sent chills down my spine. "Wish." It told me._

 _"Hello Nanika. " I said. Its smile seemed to become innocent and grew. "I have a wish but I want you to know that I will always love you and Alluka." After I said that she seemed to be concerned. "I wish that Killua and I wouldn't have to fight and that he would become the heir of the family instead of me." She looked up to me and the demon I just told I loved started to cry. "So when my birthday comes, kill me Nanika." she nodded, still crying and responded with an 'aye'. I pulled her into a hug._

 _Another white light and another change in area._

 _I had just completed a job with Killua and we were returning home to celebrate our birthday. It was about six in the morning and we were walking up the road to our home when I saw the family all outside and around a table with a chocolate cake on the table. As we got closer I started to feel cold and weak. Killua went to run when he saw the chocolate until I collapsed and grabbed onto his arm._

 _I heard a gasp of surprise as I rolled off him and fell on the ground face first. I felt hands roll me over onto my back and saw Killua looking at me worriedly. I was surprised, something was telling me that this wasn't how Alluka's victims died. I couldn't tell what was actually happening to me. I heard footsteps running up to us and I whispered to Killua "Protect Alluka and Nanika..." then I could no longer move._

 _Everything started to hurt I couldn't move my eyes or anything but I could still see. Above me I saw a group of people circling me and Killua. Some looked down at my lifeless body sadly, some had a stoic expression, but Killua was the only one to show his feelings openly. He was hugging my lifeless body and sobbing uncontrollably. Everyone was talking but I could only pick up a few words_

 _"Looks like it was nen" I heard come from my a large man with white hair who I recognized from my last dream. I assumed he was my father. Next he bent down and put his hand on my neck checking for a pulse. His eyes locked with my now frozen ones and I swear I saw liquid forming in his eyes. He blinked, stood up, and sighed. "There's no pulse."_

 _The next thing I knew someone had closed my eyelids and I heard Killua whisper one last thing..."Please...Please don't die on me" It came out as a whimper, but it was the last voice I heard before I saw light rushing towards me._

 _._

.

.

I was exhausted and still felt a little sore from the fight. I had taken quite a few hard hits from Ben and most of my aura was depleted while fighting against Matt. I didn't want to move. Whoever moved me gave me the most comfortable pillow. I cracked my eyes open and saw that my pillow was actually Killua's lap. He sat there staring at me with his blue eyes allowing me to rest further.

We sat there for a minute or two when I remembered my dream, I tried to speak up but only ended up coughing. He soon pushed me up and handed me a glass of water. I drank it greedily and realized we were in a dark room with Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, and Tonpa.

I leaned over to Killua and whispered. "I'm sorry I died on you." The next thing I knew I was in a hug and couldn't breathe. "Kill...air..." He immediately loosened but didn't let go, I was fine with it. Based off the dream I just had, he was one of the few people who could hug me, so I just leaned into him.

"Do you remember it all?" He asked in a whisper.

I shook my head and answered. "Only from what was in my dream. This time I saw what happened on the events up to and during my death." I explained in a hushed voice."I realized you are my brother and someone named Alluka is my younger sibling. Other than that I don't remember anything else."

He nodded at my answer. "Well how do you feel?" He asked concerned. "After all that guy knocked you out for a few days." He added.

I shook my head and explained. "He didn't knock me out. I have these dreams that sometimes make me instantly fall asleep for a few days. Once I get randomly dizzy I know that I only have a few seconds to finish what I need to do before I fall asleep." It looked like he understood. "But I am still sore and tired from fighting them."

"Them?"

"Yea, I guess they knew who I was and wanted revenge. The battle was a two vs. one battle to the death, I killed one in the room and made the other feel like he was to blame."

"Yea, that sounds like something you would do." he chuckled

"Was I always sadistic?"

"Only when you felt you needed to prove something to someone before killing them." I nodded at that response.

"Can I sleep some more?" He nodded so I took up my original position on his lap and went back to sleep feeling more comfortable than I could ever remember.

.

.

.

I woke up to the feeling of bloodlust. On instinct I rolled left not knowing where I was. I back to where I was and saw that Tonpa had swung a battle axe at where my head was. Without thinking I had my sword in hand and on the fat mans neck when I heard someone yell "STOP!" I looked over to see Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika looking at me with surprise while Killua's hand was sharpened into a blade, gritting his teeth and glaring daggers at the fat man I was about to kill.

"Why? He doesn't deserve to live after that cheap shot." I said in a monotone voice.

Gon was the one who spoke up. "If your Killua's family, doesn't that mean you're also an assassin? How many times have you killed someone without them knowing?"

"I don't have any knowledge about that so I couldn't tell you."I said very ready to kill the man.

"Kana" I turned to Killua. "He's not worth your energy." I looked at him and nodded, I used Zetsu again and kicked Tonpa away from me.

"You're lucky that's all you get." I said and took my spot next to Killua.

"Thanks Kana, You just saved us all." Gon said. I looked at him confused. "You just opened up the path we need to take."He said pointing to the stone door I kicked Tonpa into. The door was now cracked and caved in.

"Instead of trying to kill me someone could've asked me to open it." I said still unsure about what was going on.

"This is the end of our route in the third phase. All we have to do now is walk for five minutes." said Gon as he stepped through the door picking up the unconscious Tonpa. Everyone followed Gon one at a time.

As we walked Killua explained what happened. Basically they had lost fifty or so hours due to Leorio blowing it all during a fight of some sort. After Killua won the last fight I made my grand entrance and fell unconscious shortly after killing the man. Due to Leorio losing fifty hours they had to spend all the time they lost in a room. I was brought with them by Killua as he recognized who I was and slept for most of the time they were stuck in a room. After I woke up and talked to Killua I fell asleep shortly after and when it was time to leave I wouldn't wake up again. Killua piggy backed me through the trials until we got to the last room we were at. There the rule was to pick a long path that we wouldn't be able to complete, or the short path but me and two others would have to stay and fail. Thanks to me busting down the door we were able to take the easy path and still make it on time.

As we made it to the bottom of the large hallway I heard the announcer call all the names of our group. As we stepped out of the hallway, we were met with a large room with many other examinees. Now all we had to do was wait for the next phase.

 **A/N**

I know I know, another fanfic of Killua's twin sister, but this was my plan from the start. I really like the idea of Killua having another person to care about like he does with Alluka, and having him live through the trauma of her death was just another thing to make him stronger. I also had Kana leave the Zoldyck's that way for a few reasons, these will be explained in later chapters once she figures it out as well. I still have many ideas for about what's going to happen further in the story, however the problem comes with me being a bad writer.

Updates are going to be on Fridays Or Saturdays as those days are the easiest for me to upload on. Please tell me what you think and give me advice on how to become a better writer.

Thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

IM SORRY IM LATE! I really struggled with this chapter and have no real excuse to be uploading late please forgive me and review.

 **~Kana's View~**

Not even five minutes after we arrived at the bottom room in the trick tower, we were greeted and led outside by Lippo, the examiner. He was a short man with a purple Mohawk but bald on the sides. He wore big circular glasses and slouched forward as he spoke.

"Congratulations, everyone here has passed the third phase. As some of you may know, I'm Lippo, Both the third and fourth phase examiner." He explained. "The fourth phase will be taking place shortly so let me explain the rules." As if on cue a tall buff man walked up to him pushing a cart with a box on top.

"You will all draw lots from this box in order from who finished the third phase first to last. The box will record what you pick so there will be no trading." explained Lippo.

"What are the lots for?" One of the other twenty six hunter hopefuls asked.

"The lots are to show who will hunt, and who will be hunted." Lippo said with an evil smirk. I saw some groups panic, scared they might have to go against each other. "That being said, let's start drawing lots. First up, Hisoka." and so it started.

One by one all the examinees walked up to the box and picked a card. As each person brought the card out of the box, there was a flash and a beep sound as if it was listing who picked what card. Once it was my turn, I left my spot next to my brother and walked up to the box. I reached in and felt only a few cards left, so I grabbed one and walked away. Next was Killua then Gon. They both did the same.

"Now that everyone has drawn their cards, you may take off the cover." I looked down at my card and noticed there was a thin paper covering the number, I removed it to see the number 198. Looking around I noticed everyone except Killua, Hisoka, Gittarackur, and myself took and hid their number plates, and to make matters worse, I had no idea who my target was.

"The number on the card in your hand is your target. Your plate and your targets are both worth three while any other plate is worth one. To pass the exam all you need is a total of six points. The way you get these plates is entirely up to you." Lippo explained.

"Whew, we don't have to kill our targets then?" asked another examinee.

"That's entirely up to you." He turned around and pointed to a small island off in the distance. "The exam will take place on that island. You will all be there for a week and to pass you must have six points at the very end." He turned back with a grin. "Good luck."

Immediately after the explanation, all of the examinees boarded a boat to the island. The boat was small and the guide we had decided to try to talk everybody's ears off. Getting quickly annoyed, Killua decided to drag me off somewhere else.

Ever since we learned he learned I was his long dead sister, Killua hasn't let me out of sight. In fact, I don't think I've been farther than arms length away from him since. I would normally be annoyed endlessly about this but I found myself wanting to stay near him as well. I wanted to hear stories that I had forgotten and stories after I left.

At the same time being so close to him could end up hurting us both. If I were to die, he would have to go through the pain again. Even though it is much more likely I will be the one grieving over a dead body, but how can I grieve over someone I don't remember?

Can he even keep up with me? The better question is 'How much slower do I have to move when he's with me?'. On top of all this... Is he worth it? I looked down at my hand trapped in his, he was leading me somewhere.

" _If I willingly died for him once, then why wouldn't he be worth it?"_ I nodded to myself, my mind was now made up.

"...ide on?" I realized we stopped and Killua had asked me a question

"Huh?" was my intelligent reply.

"You were deep in thought and nodded to yourself, If you're still like the Kana I remember then you just made up your mind on something." He explained "So what did you decide on?"

I stared at him a little surprised. "So you really do know me don't you." I paused. "Well I guess I-"

"Hey guys!" That overly happy voice cut me off. I looked up to see a smiling Gon sitting and leaning on the side of the boat. Killua dragged me over where we both sat in front of him.

"So what numbers did you get?" Killua asked to both of us. Instead of responding I just held out my card with 198 written on it. "Really? you're just going to give out that information?" my brother asked

"Neither of you are my targets and I doubt you would try or even be able to sabotage me so I see no reason to hide it." I shrugged. "And if I'm your target then you won't show me your card in return"

"Don't worry, neither of you is my target." Said Killua

"Same." agreed Gon. "Hey lets show our cards on the count of three." Killua nodded. "Ok then. One. Two. Three!" They both flipped over their cards to reveal Killua with 199 and Gon with 44.

"Wow, seriously?" Killua spoke looking at Gons card. "You have bad luck." I looked at him confused until he explained. "I advise getting three other cards. Hisoka is too much for you to handle." Gon started to shake a little but was still smiling. "Are you scared or exited?"

"Both."He said staring at his fist. "If I had to fight him I wouldn't stand a chance, but since all I have to do is take the tag, I've got a real shot!" He looked really excited.

"Gon" He looked up at me."Do you want me to help you? I kind of owe your father anyways." He quickly shook his head

"You already saved me from him once, I can't ask that from you again."

I thought for a long moment until I nodded to myself and reached out for his arm. "Oh she's made up her mind." Killua said. I grabbed Gon's arm and pulled him forward. I quickly spun him so his back was facing me and made sure no one other than Killua, Gon, and myself were watching.

"What are you doing Ka-" Gon froze mid sentence when he felt me pour some nen onto his back under his shirt. "W-what is that?" He stuttered.

"Nothing."

"I don't want your help"

"I'm helping myself." I wasn't lying completely. I wanted him to be safe but mostly I wanted to make sure that his father wouldn't with hold information from me if something happened to Gon. "Not you"

"Either way, we should go together Kana." Killua spoke up. "After all our target's numbers are so close to each other that they probably got to the exam at the same time."

I put Gons shirt down over the tracking circle I set on him and nodded. "The only people I know of that would be here together are those three brothers." I turned to Gon. "If you do decide you need help, Crush that in your hands." I said pointing to the circle hovering slightly over his back.

"Ok but what is it?" I seriously regret showing them my nen.

"I'll explain sometime after the hunter exams." Rights after I said that we were all called to join the group again.

The guide spoke up to the group again. "This is Zevil Island. You will be staying here for the next week. When we arrive, the contestants will go to the Island from first to finish the third exam to last. After each person leaves the next will have to wait for two minutes until they can leave." She explained.

After a few minutes passed, we wound up at the shoreline of the island. "First contestant please leave." Sure enough, Hisoka stood and left the boat. Two minutes passed and the next person left. Another two minutes, another person. Soon enough it was my turn

Before I left, Killua told me to wait for him and Gon screamed "GOOD LUCK!" The glare I sent him reminded him of my hatred towards loud noises. I then walked off into the forest and used my speed to get to the top of the trees to wait for my brother.

As the two minutes passed, I had thought a lot about my relationship to Killua. Both of us seemed somewhat awkward towards each other. I want to open up but find it weird to do so, while he wants to get close to me but is unsure if the feelings will be the same as they once were.

I was never really sure about how I used to act towards him anyways. From what I've seen, I was always chasing him and just trying so hard to be good enough to survive, but at the same time he seemed to care deeply for me. In almost all of my dreams he was there and I didn't see him hurting me in any way in any of them. I've only seen the one vocal interaction with him, the one before I died and during my death.

The thought of me dead brought me to another thought. ' _Did I really die?'_ I remember feeling the cold and pain, the feeling of my heart stopping, the way everything hurt even though I took no damage at all, but through it all I remember still seeing through the eyes I could no longer move. The clear thoughts I shouldn't have been able to keep clear.

The only other question I had about my death was. ' _How did I come back?'_ I really wanted to figure these out but was cut from my thoughts when I saw Killua walking through the forest looking around for me. "Yo." I said from the top of a tree branch. He looked up at me and smiled. I smirked. "Want to race?" I asked and saw his smile morph Into a competitive grin.

.

.

.

"When did you get so fast?" My brother spoke up between panting.

"I don't know" I was also panting "I was surprised at your speed myself" He laughed

"You always did beat me in speed and stealth." He took a breath and we both sat down. "But I always had you in strength." He said laying on his stomach and propping up his elbow on the ground. "C'mon, let's have an arm wrestling match."

I took a position laying down across from him with my arm also on its elbow. We brought our hands together and started the countdown. "Three, Two, One." and it started. To test his strength I pushed back against his hand but not hard enough to move it from the straight up position. He pushed a bit harder into mine and smirked at me. We were testing each other. I started to add more and more pressure to his arm and he did the same to me. Soon enough I was close to using my full strength (without nen) but he was done. He let his hand smack to the floor and rolled over with a sigh.

"Man, you really passed me up" I laughed at his misery."What training have you been doing?"

"I've been meditating on an island and setting up my own training courses. I think I might've gone easy on myself though." I explained

"Meditating? That's a new one, What does it do for you?"

"Helps me focus on everything." Not a lie, but not the whole truth. I still can't tell him about nen.

"Is that all?" He groaned. "Why can't you tell me the whole truth, I'm getting annoyed."

"It's not allowed for me to tell people who aren't hunters about it. Become a hunter and I will explain." He groaned again.

I felt a chill run up my spine and shivered. It was definitely nen and the only other examinees I knew could use it were Hisoka and Gittarackur. I looked past Killua and saw the needle man himself leaning against a tree. I noticed Killua hasn't seen him. "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Killua nodded and I followed the path Gittarackur took.

Once in a clearing I saw him leaning against a tree "Am I your target?" I asked him. He didn't reply with words. All I heard were his teeth chattering. "Why did you call me over here?" It was a demand more than a question.

Finally he spoke up. "Stay away from Kil." His voice was not what I expected. His monotone and emotionless voice was still different but not what I was expecting. It wasn't chattering like all his other sounds, it was the voice of a human even though he didn't look human. His cold voice still sent chills down my spine, but there was something familiar about it. I started to get a headache.

"Do you know me?" I asked.

"Should I?" His voice sounded a little curious.

"I don't know, but you sound familiar and you know Killua." my headache started to escalate.

"So you know Killua from outside the exam?" He asked.

"It's hard to say." I wasn't going to give out info to some random creepy guy.

"Just stay away from Kil." He said cold again.

"So is that all?" I had just enough time to dodge the flying needles. When I looked back he was gone. I stayed on guard not moving for a good thirty seconds before I finally put my guard down and went back to Killua.

Sometime after my encounter with the needle man we ended up being followed. He wasn't good and gave himself away to us immediately. A broken twig was all it took for me to notice. We made less sound walking normally than our stalker did trying to sneak. It must be hard trying to sneak around assassins. One of us was probably his target but he seemed to be no threat at all, so we just let him follow us.

Once night fell, Killua and I set up a fire in a large clearing and both sat down. While we know how dangerous it is to start a fire during this exam, neither of us cared. The only people who scared us were Hisoka and Gittarackur.

We both relaxed around the fire and just started talking. Well it was mainly him talking about home while I listened.

I learned that I have a total of five brothers a grandpa, grandma, father and mother at home. After my death they held a funeral and buried me, we were going to have to dig myself up later.

In Killua's words, he always felt bad for me. I guess I was the on only child whose name didn't follow the pattern. For example, my brothers names from oldest to youngest are Illumi, Milluki ,Killua, Alluka, and Kalluto. My name has neither illu in it or the part where the last part of the older sibling was the starting of the younger sibling. For example, Illumi is older than Milluki. So Illumi's name ends with mi, Therefore Milluki starts with mi. This was proof I was the unwanted child.

It might've been my gender, being the only girl and all. Or it was the fact that we both were born with silver hair. One thing I remember was in the Zoldyck home, when twins are born and both have silver hair, they must fight to the death. Only one can be the heir. I remember that from my dream. It was the reason I wished for Nanika to kill me.

Once again caught deep in thought I was pulled out by a pale hand in my face. "Finally got you back. You were always a deep thinker." I nodded slowly. "So can I see your sword?" I shook my head. "Aww c'mon." I shook my head again but slower. "Please" was he... begging?

"I wasn't expecting you to beg." I summoned my sword and held it out for him to take.

"I don't beg to anyone else." he stuck his tongue out at me. "And it still works on you too" I nodded. He really did know me well.

I watched him as he used my sword better than I could."Why do you use a sword?" I looked at him confused. "It was one of the few weapons you never wanted to learn. You could use daggers, knives, and your fists flawlessly but you never even wanted to use a sword."

"Well that explains why I'm so bad at using it." He looked at me skeptically. "I never chose to get the sword, I woke up with it, and it's a part of me." Another skeptic look. "I can feel exactly where your hands are on it.

"Prove it." He said and I was more than happy to. I turned around and closed my eyes and he began touching my sword in different places.

"Your right hand is holding the handle while your left hand is flat against the bottom of the handle." He moved his hand. "Right still on the handle, left on the back of the blade." He moved his hand once again and I felt liquid running down the blade. "You just cut yourself on it." I spun around to see his index finger split open and his mouth dropped open. "Do you believe me now?"

"Yea but It's weird."

"I never said it wasn't."

We sat there in awkward silence while he thought about what just happened. Then he spoke up again. "So how do you think Gon is doing?" I paused and looked up to sense where my tracker was and sure enough it was still.

"He's on the other side of the island probably asleep right now."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... what?"

"You really are weird."

"And I wasn't before I died?"

"Well you didn't have weird swords and powers then, other than that you are just a little more open. The rest is exactly the same."

"You are leaving out my hair and eye color." I pointed out. "I wonder... If we go home, will they still try to make us fight each other?" I looked at him.

"I never told you about that."

"I know, but I remember it from my last dream."I explained. "Well I no longer have white hair and have already died, so would they try to make us fight?"

"I don't think they would." he said."It's not like we are going back anyways. I ran away from home and in the process stabbed Milluki and slashed mother across the face." he laughed "They're probably furious."

After a while the sun came back up and we started to walk around again. We were still being followed. He left for a short time in the night but came back shortly after we got ready to leave again.

Another day went by and he was still following us. I was finally starting to get annoyed but right before I said anything, Killua seemed to notice. "Oi. We know you've been following us since the exam started. You can come out now." He didn't move. "Then we will have to come to you." He took two steps toward the bush our stalker was hiding behind when the man finally got up and went to confront us. Just as he did we heard two more people show up and boy were we lucky. The three people there were the three brothers, our targets.

"Don't tell me you still haven't gotten your target yet." the tallest brother said.

"I wanted to get the tags while they slept but neither of them has slept for the entirety of this phase." our stalker cried.

"Then go take the tags right now." the fatter brother said.

Our stalker then stepped forward and held out his hand to us. "C'mon kids. I don't want to hurt you so hand over your tags peacefully and we will let you go."

"Baka" we said together.

"Kil, you got this one? I've already killed my set of brothers for this exam." I said while already taking my seat against a tree.

"Yea, I got these weaklings." I'm sure he said it to piss them off, and it worked too. The next thing that happened was he got kicked in the gut and sent off his feet. The stalker then turned to me.

"Hand me your tag before you get hurt too." he said trying to be intimidating.

"Maybe you should actually injure your first opponent before trying to take on a second." I said, I was starting to get the itch to fight them.

"Huh?" They all asked at the same time as Killua began to stand up. Killua then held up the tag of the guy who kicked him, number 198. I smiled as he threw the tag to me. I caught it and went to watch the rest. They all three turned serious and surrounded Killua.

What happened next was Killua using his speed to get behind one of the other brothers just to take his tag and threaten the other one into giving his tag up too. Kil gave me a nod and used his speed to make it look like he disappeared. I stood up and did the same.

Killua and I met up a short distance further each of us with our six points. "I was expecting some injured brothers." I half cried. "Was I always this sadistic?

Killua laughed at me. "I scared the shit out of them, isn't that enough?"

"Yea but they pissed me off" I pouted. "By the way, how did you form your hand into a blade?" Without asking a question he formed his hand into claws and made them extremely sharp.

"All you do is morph your hand into it." he said nonchalantly "You should be able to do it too, you've had the training."

"Then can you show me?" I asked hopefully.

He smirked at me. "I can't tell you until you become a hunter." I rolled my eyes and groaned while he started laughing hysterically.

Once he calmed down I was pouting wishing I could tell him about nen. I wouldn't care if it wasn't for Ging telling me not to tell anyone who isn't a hunter. I was dragged out of my pout by a question.

"So how's Gon?" I looked up and noticed he still hadn't moved from the last position he was in hours ago.

"I'm not sure. He might be sleeping or injured, he hasn't moved for hours." I explained.

"Ok lets go meet up with him then."

"But remember, he doesn't want help." I reminded him "but, let's go and at least check up on him." I pointed to the direction he was in. "Without him knowing that is." Killua nodded to me.

He went to walk to where I pointed when I stopped him. "You don't think I want to walk all the way across the island again do you?"

"What do you mean? There's another way?" he asked.

"Well... I'm just being lazy right now so yea." I quickly grabbed him and teleported us both across the island and about thirty feet from Gon. I grabbed onto Killua for support when my legs almost gave out. He held me up and looked worried. The energy to move two people is much larger than myself add that to the distance we traveled and there could be problems.

"Are you ok?" I took a few more deep breaths and nodded. I slowly let go of him and got my bearings back. "Ok, so where are we?"

"About thirty feet from Gon, or all the way across the island from where we just were." I pointed to where Gon is. " He still hasn't moved." I frowned. We walked(slowly and quietly) over to where Gon was. When he came to view I had to hold Killua back from running up to the boy.

Gon was beaten up bad. laying face first on the ground. He had a swollen cheek and a black eye with plenty of scrapes and small cuts down his body. About three feet from him lay his two tags 405 and...44. "This must've been Hisoka" I whispered to my brother. "He still hasn't asked for help so helping him now would be rude."

"He looks like he's dead."

"He's breathing just fine. We should make sure people don't stumble upon him while he's like this though." and just like that we split up to check our surroundings.

After fifteen minutes of scouting we both ended up next to each other again. The area was clear in all directions, but just to be safe we assigned watch for both of us. I would watch the surroundings while Killua would watch Gon.

It took two days for Gon to move from his original spot. He had vomited many times and was in extreme pain. I was disgusted and just hopped he would crush my tracker already. I wasn't so lucky.

Two more days went by for him to finally get up and leave the area. Not once did someone get close enough for us to intervene. He picked up his tags and ran off in a random direction. I looked to Killua who looked back to me. "You think he will be ok?" I asked, unsure what to think after that.

"He will be fine, we will see him at the end of the exam." It was Killua's turn to reassure me. I don't know when I got attached to the boy but I felt horrible watching him go through that. I don't think I would've lasted if it was Killua in that position though.

"I'm going to sleep until the exam is over, wake me up then alright?" He nodded and I was asleep instantly.

.

.

.

 _"You know I don't hate you, right?" A tall figure with long dark hair spoke to me, and I nodded._

 _"I know mother, but you don't like me either."_

 _"Not true, I have no negative or positive opinion of you, the only thing I hate about you is what you will do to Kil when you die." The figure spoke, "If it weren't for that I would probably like you a lot." I saw a creepy smile spread across her face. "But since he will be the heir, he will kill you. The only thing I fear is that he's to attached to you."_

 _I solemnly nodded. I knew it was true but it still didn't hurt any less. "Is it possible to make it not hurt for him?"_

 _"I'm afraid not."_

 _Death never scared me, I lived with it every day. When I assassinated someone, it was just their time. So when my time comes I will understand. It wasn't hard to figure out the weak die and the strong live. That was the code of our name. We were strong and thrived because of it. The ones we kill are weak and die because of it. I knew I eventually would be the weak one out of the twins. I wouldn't be able to Kill my favorite person, but one of us had to be the heir._

 _It would be better If it was Kil anyways, he is the favorite after all. He gets praise from everyone but father and Milluki while I get praise only from him. I loved those moments, when someone told me I did a good job. It made the job worth doing. I nodded. I knew what do to._

 _._

 _._

 _._

I woke up being carried. I sleepily opened my eyes to see Killua carrying me along a dirt path. I tugged on his sleeve to let him know I was awake and could walk. Once my feet hit the ground I turned to him. "so why didn't you just wake me up?"

"I tried and couldn't. So I just carried you. They called us all back to the start anyways." I nodded and thanked him. "Anyway, the end is right there." he pointed and I saw the airship with many other examinees on the ground next to it. "Well lets go." he took my hand and started dragging me towards the ship.

Once we were there I felt eyes pierce my skull. I turned and saw Gittarackur glaring at me. Woops, forgot I was supposed to stay away. I looked away quickly and tried to search for Gon. I didn't see him but was quickly relived when I felt the tracker get closer to us. He was on his way back to the ship and should make it in time. I turned in my points and pinned my tag back onto my cloak.

Once everyone had arrived there were ten contestants left. We went back on the ship to meet everyone and to get ready for the next and final phase.

 **A/N**

Once again, I'm sorry for the late upload, I couldn't get this chapter right but I finally got it out, DONT HATE ME PLEASE! anyways, please review and see ya later.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **~Kana's View~**

Once aboard the ship, we were once again left to ourselves. I was quite disappointed to find out the airship we were on had no showers. While I was used to living in a cave on an island, I still did not like being dirty. My cave was under a waterfall too, so whenever I got dirty I would just shower under it.

I looked down and frowned. My clothes were filthy and I had only brought what I was wearing. I was regretting not bringing more, but at the same time I wasn't expecting the exam to take so long. So far we had spent a day running then cooking, three days in the tower, and a whole week on the island. Not to mention I didn't factor in the days getting to the exam site.

While I wasn't tired, but annoyed. Not at how long the exam was taking, I was annoyed with myself for not being prepared. I remembered debating with myself over bringing more but quickly shot the idea down when I realized I would have to carry a bag or something. While I still didn't want to carry a bag, I found the idea a lot more appealing.

After giving up in my search for a shower I eventually just rinsed my hair under the bathroom sink. Killua had told me I used to keep my hair pretty short due to training and what not, but I like my hair long. The fact is my hair was dirty and knotted and needed to be cleaned. When on the island I washed it in the stream few times but never dared to take a bath, not with all the contestants running around at least.

After my hair was clean(er) and dry I decided to walk around and find myself a room. It had been a while since I practiced my nen and decided now was a good a time as any. The room I found was similar to the one I had slept in previously. It was a small room with a couch and a small rectangular glass table. Other than that there wasn't much to see.

I sat down on the couch and crossed my legs. After getting comfortable I closed my eyes and began to breath carefully. I felt the comforting feeling of my nen surrounding me as my sword appeared. I set my sword on my lap and relaxed as I fell into my training.

I decided to start with getting the feeling of letting my aura flow around me as I activated ten. I focused on Ten and began to let more aura into it slowly, letting my Ten range out into a larger area over my skin.

After a while and deciding I had practiced Zetsu enough throughout the whole exam, I began practicing my Ren. My Ren wasn't all that strong but It got the job done. I started by flaring my Ren and tried to hold it for as long as I could. Due to my large amount of aura I should be able to hold Ren for a long time, but due to my lack of skill with it I depleted my aura quickly, I was able to hold my Ren for thirty minutes at most.

Once I was unable to continue I fell over and sighed. I was sweating and disappointed with my lack of skill with Ren. I had learned all of the other properties of nen quickly and almost effortlessly, I called myself a 'Mary Sue' but had no idea where I got the name from. All my success with nen was due to the unnatural amount of aura I already had once I started even learning it. I proved to be a quick learner and learned the basics in record time.

I sighed and opened my eyes to find myself looking into blue. It took me a few seconds to figure out what I was looking at, but when I did, I shot up head butting my brother. He winced and held his head in his hands while I looked back at him. I had already activated ten and didn't feel much of the solid collision anyways.

"What was that for?!" Killua cried still holding his head in pain.

"You scared me." I deadpanned. I heard some snickers and turned to see Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio also in the room. "How long have you guys been here?" I asked.

"About fifteen minutes." Kurapika said. At that I felt upset. They were here and I didn't notice them.

"We were looking for you but when we found you... well you didn't respond to anything." I nodded "What were you doing?"

"Meditating." The truth.

"And that caused you to start sweating like that?" Leorio spoke up.

"Training. First physical, then mental." not true. Leorio and Gon bought it, but the looks I got from Kurapika and Killua told me they knew or suspected I wasn't telling the truth. I was thankful they didn't question further on it.

The group continued to talk about things while I just sat there. I was staying quiet and only speaking when someone asked me something, but In all honesty, I was feeling upset. I was upset with myself because I wasn't prepared. I was upset that I was caught off guard and I was upset that I was still struggling with Ren. Overall I was upset, and Killua noticed.

Throughout the entire conversation, he seemed to be doing what I was doing. Only talking when talked to and thinking something over. He shifted towards me and seemed to want to ask me something when the loudspeaker kicked on.

"Please come to the chairman's room when your number is called. Number 406 please report to the chairman's room." I got looks from the entire group. Figuring there wasn't much I could do I stood and went to locate the old man.

Coming across the strong aura the second I walked out of the room I followed it, Soon enough I found myself at the door to the chairman's room. I knocked and walked in to find said old guy sitting on a cushion with one more across from him. I took my seat and waited for him to speak.

After a minute of him not speaking I started the conversation. "So why did you call me here." I said coldly.

"No need to be so cold Kana-chan~" He said with a perverted grin. "I am merely here to ask a few questions." he explained.

After another minute of sitting in silence I spoke up again "Well?"

"Oh that's right." as if he forgot "How are the exams so far?"

"Well to be honest, anyone with basic knowledge of nen can breeze through it. However it was the perfect timing for me to take it."I explained

"And why is that?" He asked but I'm sure he already knew

"I found who I am by coming here." I said.

"Ok next question. Who in this exam interests you?"

"Interests me in what way?"

"In any way." he explained.

"Well I guess Hisoka and Gittarackur interests me since they are strong. Gon interests me because he is so pure and naive that it's impossible to hold anything against him for long... Except for his loud shouting. And I recently got some memory back and Killua is my brother, so I'm interested in everything he does because I might remember more about him." I explained.

"Oh, so you never knew you were part of the Zoldyck's until he told you?" He asked with a glint in his eye.

"Why are you asking when you know already, old man?" I said getting annoyed.

"Because it's fun dear." This old man really pisses me off. "By the way, You should take care to not anger me. I might just rig the exam against you~" REALLY knows how to annoy me.

"Ok, last question" He announced. "Who would you least like to fight?"

"Killua for family reasons, Gittarackur and Hisoka for personal safety."

"Alright you are excused." He said. I quickly stood and walked to the door, but before I could open it he called "Kana~" I flinched at the tone he used. "Be sure you don't tell them about Nen." It was the first time I heard him sound serious.

"Already got it covered." I said as I walked out. As the door closed I heard the loudspeaker call for Hisoka to come to the room. I felt the drift of the old man's aura begin to fill the airship again.

I started just walking around the ship for a few minutes when I saw a peaceful view. Night was starting to fall and I could see the sunset from a large window. I sat on the frame cross-legged and began to just stare at the world below.

While staring I began to wonder. What would my life had been like if I hadn't done what I did? Would Killua be alive? Would I have come back from the dead? Then another question came to mind.

What was I like back then? Was I coldhearted and rude, or was I nice but prideful? Or was I somehow a mix of the three? From what Killua told me, all of those would be possible. then another question

What am I like now, and who do I want to be? I noticed I seem to hate most people right off the bat before I even give them a chance. I tend to shut everyone out but want to protect those I feel closest to. So why is Gon on that list? The way that boy radiates happiness gets to me, and I have no idea why. It's like he has everything that I wanted, but I've never actually wanted to be like that. Do I?

"All these questions and no answers" I groaned to myself

"Then why not ask someone who knows~" I jumped at the creepy voice behind me.

"What do you want Hisoka?" I spat

"I can't just visit a friend time to time?" he asked feigning hurt.

"We both know you have no friends." I remarked

"True~" I sweat dropped "I've killed them all."

"What do you really want?"

"I felt you meditating earlier and I see your nen still." I raised my eyebrow "Why don't you relax more and condense your aura." I raised my other eyebrow "Just let it loose" He smirked

"What would that do?"

"Nothing~" He said with a smirk and walked off.

Once again I was left alone with my thoughts. _"What does that clown mean?"_ I decided to try what he said

Still sitting in the window, I relaxed. I felt my aura all around me, the feeling of my Ten flowing around my body, covering me in a protective layer of warmth. I felt how my aura was plentiful but thin, so I let a bit more aura flow. It felt good, so I let even more flow, and more.

I soon realized what Hisoka was saying. My aura wasn't thin due to me being weak, It was thin due to me holding it back. My aura flows freely around me in ten, but I unconsciously kept some aura away from it. I realized then that from the beginning, I always held back a large amount of aura to keep from running out. I had done this since I woke up for the first time. After almost dying I must've done it to preserve my safety, but I realized I was only holding myself back.

Maybe this is why I always struggled with Ren. I held up my fist feeling much more powerful than I did just moments ago, and I did nothing to change it. I could feel the aura around me get dense and could actually feel the surge of strength behind it. Now my nen is impressive. Then I shivered, and it's all thanks to that jester.

I began to search for a room when I heard an announcement from the loudspeakers once again. "We will be arriving at our final destination in a few moments, please get your belongings together and wait at the exit of the airship. I looked around and realized I had everything I brought so just walked to the exit.

Once I rounded the corner for the exit I saw the old man give me a surprised look, Hisoka grin like he just opened a new present(I shuddered at the thought of him unwrapping me) and a suspicious look from Killua. I threw my hood up and walked to all the contestants.

Within a minute we landed and not a single word was said among us. It was explained we landed at a hotel owned by the hunter committee and they had closed business until the exam was over, we each had a room for the night and the final phase would begin tomorrow in the main room of the building.

Being a five star hotel I wanted to get some food first, I went to where we were told the food would be being given out and found only a few of the contestants there, I quickly grabbed some of the pork they were serving and went to find my room.

Walking up the stairs I soon found myself at the very top floor, I exited the staircase and followed the numbers to find my room. Once at the end of the hallway I put my key in the lock and entered.

The room was pure luxury. For some reason there were two beds, but I shrugged it off. The window across the room was exactly like the one I sat in on the airship, large and had a big enough frame to lay on. The carpet was white and so soft I sunk in every step I took. There was a giant television hung on the wall across from the beds along with a desk with what seemed like a pair of clothes on top. I walked over to the clothes and saw they were identical to the ones I was currently wearing and had a note from the chairman on top.

"Dear Kana-chan. I noticed your stink and thought you might want a change of clothes that look the same as your current set. -Netero" I read the note aloud and a tick mark appeared above my head "Smelled my stink?" I groaned and walked to the bathroom. Ignoring how nice the bathroom was I quickly got in the large shower and ... well showered.

Once done with my shower I walked out in the robe they gave me just to see a white haired boy sitting on my bed watching TV. "What are you doing in my room?" I asked, surprised I wasn't annoyed at him.

"It's my room too." he stated like it was common knowledge. I walked over and scooped up the clean clothes.

"Ok, but why do we have to share a room?" I asked. He shrugged "Well that explains why there are two beds at least." I said while walking back to the bathroom. "Did you get a change of clothes from the chairman too?" I asked from the bathroom while changing.

"Yea I did"

I looked at the underwear he gave me. "Did he seem to know what your underwear was too?"

"Yea, creepy old man."

"Definitely" I finished changing and walked out dressed in the same look. My black hair was now clean and shiny and I felt much better. I sighed and plopped down on the unclaimed bed. I heard Killua speaking but I tuned him out, I felt like sleeping much more than talking. It didn't take long for everything to go black and for me to end up in dreamland.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _The eyes, cold and calculating, human but not. The shivers send down my spine by the pair of eyes looming over me only reassured me how scary they were. The hand reached out to me, holding all fingers out. The shine of something metal, a sharp pain. Then only black._

.

.

.

I awoke covered in sweat and breathing heavy, I clutched my chest trying to calm my beating heart before it died and took me with it. My eyes were wide and I had no feeling other than the fear from the nightmare. But ever so slowly, I calmed myself down. With one final gulp and a sigh I fell backwards onto the pillow.

I just lay there staring at the ceiling remembering the thing from my nightmare. Those cold, dead, black eyes that seemed to look past me and into the depths of my mind. The eyes that for some reason Instilled fear into my heart. I had never had a nightmare before, all the dreams I've had before it told me something, weather it was a memory or hinting towards where I should go. They all told me something, so I couldn't get past it.

 _"Was it a warning?"_ I thought over and over. Suddenly, tomorrow didn't sound good. I looked at the clock next to me and saw it read 2:46, I sighed and decided to rest up some more. I rolled over and found myself looking to the bed across from me. From under the covers I saw blue eyes staring at me, and my black ones were staring back. I then sighed and rolled over to face the other way.

Minutes went by slowly and I found myself even more awake than before. I knew I would be tired if I didn't get some sleep and I wanted to be set for the final phase. I tossed and turned but my mind was awake and betraying me. I soon gave in and sat straight up. I looked back to the clock 4:02. Great.

I've never had this problem before, never had a nightmare. All I could see were the eyes looming over me letting me know of the darkness that awaits.

I looked at the bed across from me. The lump in the blankets hadn't moved. I could tell he was awake but trying to ignore my crisis. I then followed my sudden urge to move towards him. I moved under the blankets and took his hand, no cuddling, no incest. Just the comfort of knowing someone's there. Once I relaxed, I saw him relax, and before I knew it I fell asleep again.

.

.

.

I woke up to a now familiar sight, Blue eyes staring into my own. Killua was sitting behind my pillow staring at me again.

"Why do you do that? Its creepy."

"You look different when you're asleep."

"It's still creepy."

"So can you let go now?" He asked.

"What?"

"My hand, can you let go of it now?" I held my hand up and noticed his hand was indeed held in my vice grip. "It's been numb for a while now, I hope I can still use it for the final phase today." he said with a witty grin.

"If I was hurting you, you should've just woke me up instead of staring at me like a creep." I shuddered when the image of Hisoka and Netero staring at my sleeping form popped into my head.

Killua took his good hand and flicked my forehead. "Why are you in my bed in the first place?" I just shrugged and a tick mark appeared above his head."I know you had that nightmare so just tell me!" he shouted. "And while you're at it, mind telling me why you were acting weird yesterday?" he poked my forehead again. I glared daggers at him and he glared right back, I realized the other day I couldn't hurt him so I just sighed and gave in.

"Yesterday I was annoyed I let people walk in while I was meditating and failed to notice for a good fifteen minutes." He gave me a weird look

"THATS WHAT YOU WERE ACTING WEIRD ABOUT?!" he screamed earning another glare from me.

"I thought you would understand, being an assassin and what not." he gave me a dirty look this time. I sighed and tried again "Look, I was upset because I let my guard down in a dangerous environment. What if the one who snuck up on me had ill intent."

"I understand..." he said but still sounded a little upset. "But what about last night?"

"I had a bad dream and my first instinct was to go to your bed and take your hand, and it actually helped a lot." he smiled and scratched the back of his neck.

"You know, when we were much younger, I was the one who had the nightmares." He said. "and I was always the one to go to your bed and do the same thing because It was the safest place." he explained "And in return I always made sure you had someone to count on." he finished with a smile.

"Well, since you helped me this time, let me know what you need." I smiled back. "Because I don't know you all that well anymore, but I still feel I can trust you with anything." It was the truth.

"Then tell me about your power." He said with a cat like grin.

"Then become a hunter." I said.

The rest of the morning was just talking and getting ready, I took another shower and inspected my sword while Killua took a shower of his own. with my hair still wet, we decided to go find some breakfast.

Once we found the room where the food was being served, we noticed our little group located in the front of the room. Distributed around the room were some of the other examinees and even our previous examiners. Killua walked right up to Gon and company while I went to get some breakfast.

I walked up to the table that had all the food on it and noticed a waffle maker. I followed the directions and made two, When putting on the toppings I stopped and noticed something that made my mouth water uncontrollably, chocolate. For some reason I felt the urge to pour it all over my waffles... so I did.

I walked over to the table where my brother sat and set my plate down. Killua immediately got jealous while everyone else stared at me in shock. I was halfway done when they finally started talking again, even though it was whispering about me

"Is that even ok?" whispered Gon to Kurapika

"I didn't think I would ever see someone replace syrup with chocolate." whispered Kurapika.

"Hey" Leorio spoke up "Would you like some waffle with that chocolate?" I looked at him confused

"If you have more chocolate, I'll take it." I said completely serious. I then heard three people fall out of their chairs. I shrugged at their odd behavior and decided to share with Killua, we finished it quickly.

"Not as good as Chocorobo-kun's but I can't complain." Killua spoke up.

"What are Chocorobo-kun's?" asked Gon, finally getting up from the floor.

Killua looked at him incredulously "Chocolate balls." I spoke up, surprised that I remembered. Killua then looked at me the same way. He was about to speak when the intercom in the hotel suddenly came on telling us to go to the main lobby.

We all traveled into the large, empty room. in the middle of the room, the examiners, the chairman, and the other workers formed a line. A few feet away was another line filled with the remaining examinees. This was the final test, the test to get the card that everyone so desperately wanted, that I needed. Both lines stood waiting for the old man to speak.

"Good, everyone's here." spoke the chairman. "Welcome to the final phase of the hunter exam." No one said a word but the tension in the room escalated to new heights.

"I will now explain the rules." On queue one of the men in a suit brought in a board with everyone's pictures on it formed in a bracket. "This will be a tournament ladder decided through duels." said the old man.

"So there will only be one winner?" asked one of the other examinees.

"No, To pass the hunter exam and get your license you must win just one duel. The loser of each duel passes on to fight the next." he explained.

"So then there's only one person who will fail?" I looked at Leorio.

"DONT LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU SAY THAT!" I shrugged and focused my attention back to the chairman.

"You will be allowed to use any weapons and methods to win, however you must make your opponent surrender. If someone kills another, then they are disqualified and must retake the exam next year. Of course, this means everyone else passes." he explained

"So the only way to pass is to force your opponent to admit defeat?" Asked the ninja next to me. "That could be problematic for some of these opponents" he said looking towards Gon. I nodded in agreement.

The chairman then spoke up again "So with that out of the way, let the first match, Gon vs. Hanzo. Begin!"

Everyone took huge steps backwards to give them some room both lines ending up at the walls. Gon stood in the middle facing his opponent, the ninja. I looked to my left and saw Killua looking at the match, I looked back to see Gon getting smacked... hard. Hard enough to make him see spots and lose senses for a time. There were two possibilities, Gon would win, or Gon would be killed. If the later happened, then the ninja would soon follow. Either way, I had no reason to keep watching.

"Kill" I whispered, he turned and looked at me. "Gon's going to either win or die, but I seriously doubt the second option." Killua looked confused "Wake me when it's over." I then sat down against the wall, turned and closed my eyes.

.

.

.

I awoke to someone shaking me. I looked up to see my white haired brother standing over me with an unreadable expression. "It's over." I yawned, nodded, stretched and stood up.

"They're like cats" I heard Leorio whisper to Kurapika. I then turned my attention to the middle of the room where Gon was being carried out by a stretcher. He had an obvious broken arm and many different bruises and cuts with one large cut on his forehead.

"Since he's not dead, I assume he won?" Killua nodded but seemed deep in thought. I then saw the ninja walking towards us with a blank expression.

"Why did you let him win?" Killua spoke up. "You had the advantage in every way, yet you let him win."

"Kill, It's not like that." He turned to me "Gon won because there was no way he would accept defeat without death." Killua's brows furrowed obviously not liking the thought. "This wasn't a fight of strength, it's a battle of will. The will to not only deal enough physical or psychological pain to someone to make them surrender, and the will to be able to take it."

"And Gon being so stubborn would never give in..." Killua trailed off.

"It was his eyes." Hanzo spoke up "When I torture someone, I expect to see the hate in their eyes, the longing to end me. I expect it because I've never seen different. However Gon didn't have that look, He only had the look of determination. That boy is unbreakable and I realized I was outclassed." Hanzo looked back to Killua. "I didn't let him win, he won fair and square." I had an all new respect for the ninja.

"However" He looked at me." Just because Gon got away with it, don't think you will be so lucky." He finished.

"PFFFFFFTTTTT HAHAHAHAHA!" I looked at Killua who was laughing uncontrollably "You really think you can beat her HAHAHA" I made and 'o' face, I had yet to look at the bracket but I guessed I was fighting Hanzo next. "Here's a tip, don't piss her off and you might come out of the fight with all working parts." Killua smirked "That means don't challenge her either, she will always show you up." Killua finished. Hanzo looked at me with a smirk.

"He knows me better than I know myself." I shrugged

"That's because you don't remember yourself." Killua laughed. Hanzo looked towards me confused. "Its amnesia." Killua explained

"Oh, hit in the head by someone who challenged you?" Hanzo said with a smirk

"No, I was killed" I said like it was nothing. He froze

"But you're right here and alive." said Leorio. "And besides, how would you remember it if you have amnesia."

"I've been slowly regaining my memories, and I remember the events leading up to my death." I said "I remember the whole process"

"I'm about to fight a zombie..." said Hanzo.

meanwhile there was a fight going on. Kurapika vs. Hisoka... and we had missed the whole thing.

"So how did you die?" The boy with the hat asked.

"Family business should probably stay private." was my lame response. I didn't want people to know of Alluka and Nanika. Even I was somewhat unsure about them.

Next up, Hanzo vs. Kana. Please make your way to the center. I followed the tall ninja to the center of the room where we both stopped, he bowed and I rolled my eyes and took a seat. He obviously didn't enjoy the disrespect I showed towards him and his skills. I then put my Ten up summoning my sword and placing it across my lap, I had no plan to use it. I was just going to wait this fight out like I did with Gon's.

"Hey kid, Don't be so disrespectful!" shouted my opponent. I ignored him and just laid down with my legs still crossed under my sword. I heard more shouting but continued to zone him out.

I felt a presence flying towards my face and quickly blocked it with a small Hatsu circle. I sat up and looked at the shuriken next to me. I then looked to the ninja... yep definitely a ninja. "If you aren't going to take me seriously then I have no choice but to go all out" he said.

"It would be like admitting a puppy could kill me if I took you seriously." I said. That obviously irked him, but I did hear my brother laughing. "Give up so you can pass next fight." I said. He then decided to try to attack me. Kicks punches more weapons all blocked by me without me moving a muscle.

"If this is how you act during a fight, then I see why you were stupid enough to die the first time." That got to me. "I was trained at a young age. The darkness of this would snap you like a twig" I felt myself wanting to torture this dumb man. "A little girl who knows nothing of the darkness this world has in it." _Snap!_

"Oh, how wrong you are." I stood up slowly, an evil smile spread across my face. "I think you are the one who was born in light compared to us." I could no longer restrain myself, I had to show him. "Allow me to educate you." The grin on my face grew larger as I teleported right in front of him.

The first thing I did was start with a clean chop to the neck. Making him start coughing hard. I watched as he fell coughing. I crouched down to his level and stared at him. "I'll give you another chance." I said evilly. his only response was more coughing. "Oh, well that's to bad. I guess you can't." I then ripped his bandages off both his hands watching as his hidden weapons fell out I curled some up into a ball and shoved it into his mouth while using the rest to wrap around his head and into his mouth working as a gag.

"There, now you can't surrender and I can show you how you messed up." I started by putting his left arm behind his back threatening to break it. "You know, Killua told me that you broke Gon's left arm, should I avenge him?" I said. "You know If you don't answer me I'll take it as a yes~" I said with a sadistic smile. I heard nothing but silence from the man under me.

"Or I can start with the finger nails." I ripped his pinky nail off with no effort... silence "What happened to that confidence. "I ripped off another nail still no sound. "I guess you finally realized you're outclassed huh?" He made no noise but tried to use his free hand to catch me

 _ **SNAP!**_

 __The sound of his arm breaking echoed around the room. I dropped the arm and pulled up his other arm before it could reach the wraps around his mouth. "If you gnaw on the bandages fast enough you might be able to save this arm" I gave him false hope. I then grabbed his bald head and pulled him backwards with my knee in his back and whispered in his ear. "A Zoldyck doesn't care about the target, so long as the job is done... but I'm having so much fun I might just kill you so I can take it again next year." I whispered. As soon as he heard my last name his eyes went wide and he tried to struggle again but stilled when he heard my potential motive to kill him.

"You seem to understand the difference between the darkness you think you live in and the actual darkness your kind is afraid of." I then leaned close, put my sword to the back of his head and whispered again "Now don't give me a reason to leave you with no tongue... or head for that matter." I then cut the bandages and he spit out the wad of bandages in his mouth.

"I surrender." he said sounding scared and disappointed at the same time. I went to walk away when I turned and said one more thing to him.

"While I don't remember my missions, I do remember some of my training. My darkness would snap you in an instant..." and walked back to the stunned crowed. I then walked to Hisoka instead and whispered to him

"Thanks for the help, but what do I owe you?" I asked.

"Two tips from me, so two favors from you." he explained. "First is a fight in the Heavens Arena, second is for you to meet me in York New on September first." He said I nodded and asked one more question.

"If I didn't know Nen" I whispered "do you think the outcome of the match would've changed?"

"I believe your brother Killua would be able to kill Hanzo." He said. "but I also think he would have a hard time doing so." I nodded in understanding and walked back to said brother who was standing next to the injured Hanzo.

"I tried to warn you, I'm surprised you didn't lose your tongue instead of that gag though." Killua told the injured ninja and the ninja paled.

The matches after went as follows Hanzo beats Pockle. Then Hisoka injured Bodoro badly and wins. The next match would've been Pockle vs. Killua, but Killua forfeited as soon as it started. So Pockle won. Then Leorio, vs. Bodoro, However Leorio then asked to let the next match go first so Bodoro could recover from his fight with Hisoka. So the fight that was about to happen was Killua vs. Gittarackur.

Once Gittarackur made his way to the center, I could feel something off. Yes he had Nen, no Killua didn't. However I had a feeling something bad was coming. As Killua started to walk towards the center I grabbed his arm. He spun and faced me with a bored look.

"Be careful, I have a bad feeling." He seemed to think on my words then walked to the center of the room. Then and there is where it all went south.

"Hey Kil." My eyes widened, I recognized that voice. Killua stiffened at the sound. The creepy needle man then began to pull all the needles out of his face, one by one. Once they were all out, his face then began to change, contorting in weird ways. his hair grew long and turned black. His face slowly came to shape black eyes and an emotionless mask. I had no doubt this was my older brother.

"Aniki... " Killua muttered wide eyed

"I heard you stabbed mom and Milluki." Illumi said.

"Well... I guess." Killua replied visibly shaking

"Mom was crying" Illumi started

"Any mother would cry if their child stabbed them." shouted Leorio.

"Tears of joy." Illumi finished causing Leorio to fall and everyone else to sweat drop.

"Mom asked me to check up on you, but I was surprised, I didn't know you wanted to be a hunter."

"Well... I don't really." Killua said quietly.

"That's good, because I need my license for a job." he paused. "And let me tell you now, you aren't cut out to be a hunter." his voice darkened a bit. "You were born only to kill, it's the only thing that gives you joy. It's the only thing you want."

"That's not it!" Killua shouted "There is something I want!"

"No there isn't." Illumi said flatly.

"YES THERE IS!" Killua started shaking again

"Oh? Then what is it?" Illumi asked still showing no emotion

"..."

"Well?" Illumi asked

"..." Killua stayed silent

"Then I guess there really isn't anything you want."

"But there is!" Killua finally shouted. "I want to be friends with Gon! and be a brother to Kana again!" he cried.

"Oh? Does Gon feel the same way?" Killua stayed silent with his head down. "Let me help you with your confusion, You don't want to be friends with Gon. You just are blinded by his purity. You are only curious of whether or not you can kill him."

"That's not it!" Killua shouted once again.

"Yes it is. I know because I raised you that way. You are incapable of having friends, before long you will betray them or they will betray you, because you are a being of darkness." he explained.

"Bullshit! Killua you want to be Gon's friend? ARE YOU STUPID?! To him you already are friends!" Shouted Leorio.

"Oh that's not good." Said Illumi thinking to himself. "Oh!" he put his fist down into his palm. "Then I'll just have to kill Gon." the whole room grew tense as Illumi started to walk towards the door. Leorio, Hanzo, and Kurapika stood in his way. "Ah that's right, If I kill them then I'm disqualified." He turned to the chairman. "If I get my license then kill him I can still keep it right?"

"It's not against the rules." The useless old man said.

"Then Killua, the only way to save Gon is to beat me." Killua tried to step away. "Don't move, If you move an inch I'll assume the fight has started." Killua then went rigid. "Illumi then held his hand out towards him and then pointed his other in my direction and it was my turn to go rigid "Welcome back from the dead Kana."

His eyes went through me. The pure darkness of it all petrified me and scared me shitless. I saw this... it's the same as my dream. The fear was real. All I can see are his eyes, large and looming over me, as I feel myself concede and notice Killua did the same.

Killua walked towards me and I noticed his eyes were blank, like he had flipped his switch to kill mode. I couldn't move and slightly wondered If I was the same. Next thing I knew I saw Leorio walking towards us and staring, his eyes showed concern. I wanted to say something, but I could only look straight. Illumi made his way to me and looked me in the eyes again, my eyes locked onto his.

"What's your reason for taking the exam Kana." It wasn't a question. But my body answered for me

"To find Ging." was my response.

"And why do you need to do that?"

"He knows about my sword." After a pause he spoke up again.

"Ok, good enough." he said, but what did he mean?

"As the match Leorio vs. Bodoro started I saw Killua's emotionless face appear behind Bodoro and the next thing I knew, Killua's hand was through his chest. After that Killua started to walk away but stopped at the door. I felt my body start to move on its own again as I started to follow him. I knew what was happening. Illumi is a manipulator and he's controlling both of us, but how? For this level of control he would need something in both me and Killua, but I never got hit with an attack. Either way I knew where our bodies were headed, and I heard it from Killua...

"We're going home."

 **End**

Hey guys, It's been a few weeks since my last upload to this story. I finished the hunter exam for you all, but I'm unsure how long It will take for me to get rolling on the chapters once they make it home. I had a major case of block for this, mainly because I realized how incomplete Kana is. I want to fix her so she actually has a personality that makes sense, something that makes her likeable instead of just confusing. It might take a while to sort that out, but I do want to start on my other story, Scarlet. I'm starting from the beginning with it so this time, I will keep the character In... well character. I promise she will actually have a personality and way of thinking throughout the story. Thank you guys and if you have ideas or ways to help this fan fiction than please let me know, good or bad Ill accept it.

Thank you all for reading.


End file.
